The Angel and the Devil
by UltraRae78
Summary: A young Ultra named Angel is a kindhearted, but sturdy rebellious teenager, who cares less about following rules and more about getting into danger. But when she stumbles upon a fascinating discovery, her curiosity gets the best of her and the entire Ultra race is put at risk. Now its up to her and the skills she inherited from her father to save her whole world from peril.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, welcome to my new story! The plot of this story was actually inspired by another fanfiction writer angelplaza2001 who asked me to write a story using their OC character Ultrawoman angel, and I hope I do her character justice.**

 **This takes place five years after the end of the story Love and War, and I hope this turns out at least as well as that. I don't want to disappoint anyone. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Five years have passed, and a lot has happened. Planet earth has a new hero protecting it, named Ultraman Xead, and Ultraman Orb has moved on to other things to serve the Universe. New heroes and vigilantes' are showing up at every turn, some ultras, some not. It couldn't be at a better time however, seeing as new villains' and adversaries are literally popping up every other day with threats of horror to all living things.

And the Land of Light was no different, because just moments ago they received and responded to a distress call from another close by planet. But this wouldn't be just another routine, saving a city from a monster rampage, however. Unknowing to the Ultras, this particular incident would be the beginning of a chain reaction of events that would result in dire consequences for the entire Ultra race.

After receiving the distress message from planet Andromida, the Land of Light instantly sent out a rescue team consisting of all the available ultras at headquarters, which included Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Mebius, Ginga and victory who happened to be passing by at the time, and of course Ultraman Zero.

The planet Andromida's message to M78 said they were under attack by multiple organisms but they failed to specify what they were. Due to the little insight the Ultras were given on the situation they thought it wise to proceed with extreme caution until an accurate assessment was made on what they were getting into.

Meanwhile, on the victimized planet Andromida screams filled the air as they were under attack by giant robots, better known as Alpha legionoids. People ran terrified threw the over crowded streets as the legionoids laid waste to the city. They fired their lasers at the evacuated buildings causing them to crumble to the crowds below with pieces of concrete hurling to the ground.

At least a hundred or more legionoids were spiraled across the city, laying waste and causing calamity at every turn. People ran for their lives as the merciless scene of destruction continued on their home world. It seemed as if the only mission the legionoids were ever assigned to was massive genocide.

Just as a group of civilians were trapped in a secluded spot, a legoinoid used its powerful drill and drove it threw a tall building cutting the top of it off and causing it to fall towards the group below. The people screamed as they ducked down and prepared to be crushed. But just as they thought their lives had ended they soon realized that the building had stopped falling. They all looked up and immediately cheered as they saw what had saved them from their peril. Ultraman Ginga!

Ginga took the building and tossed it to the side out of harm's way as he prepared himself and went into a fighting stance. The legionoid screeched in anger as he charged the Ultra only to be smashed to the ground as victory came down on it with a power kick. Victory stood by his partner's side as they nodded at each other and both charged into the army of legionoids.

Just as another robot was about to demolish an occupied hospital building, ultraman Mebius landed in front of it and caught its rotating drill. He struggled a bit as the legionoid attempted to bring its drill down on his face. But he soon got the upper hand and kicked the robot in its center sending it back, and then fired his mebium shoot blowing it to pieces.

Zero and Leo landed together as they observed a long line of legionoids approaching them. Similar to the way they had done it the last time they destroyed an army of these guys, they both split up and worked from opposite sides. After using some effective hand to hand combat, Zero took a step back and fired his Zero wide shoot knocking out a dozen at one time. He was about to do it again, when Leo came through with his famous Leo kick. Zero joined him and pretty soon there wasn't a legionoid left standing.

The whole town gathered and cheered for the triumphant heroes. But while the others stared down at the grateful city thanking them for their help, Zero was temporarily sidetracked and walked away from the others.

Zero stood by himself for a moment and gazed over what remained of the fallen city. Unfortunately a lot of damage had been done before they arrived. It would take years for the people of Andromida to rebuild their city. But hey, if the people of Tokyo could do it almost every other week, then so could they.

Zero's train of thought was cut off as the sound of an amused voice came from behind startling him, "Well, wasn't that entertaining?" Zero quickly turned and was taken aback when he saw who it was.

"Dark Zagi!" Zero exclaimed at the unexpected nemesis. He clenched his fists in frustration, realizing he must have been behind this whole thing.

"Surprised?" Zagi crossed his arms casually and walked towards the Ultra. "I bet you weren't expecting to see me here."

"What do you think you're doing here?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to bring terror and ultimate devastation to one of your pathetic little peaceful worlds!" Dark Zagi looked around at the present state the city was in before continuing with a smug expression, "And I'd say I have accomplished my goal."

"You have no idea of the mistake you just made!" Zero's was almost at his boiling point.

"Well, I guess I have to admit, as fun as this was to watch, I was only following my orders."

"Orders? From who?" Zero questioned, thinking that he had been the master mind.

Dark Zagi then gave a laugh, much to Zero's fury, before mockingly responding, "Well, I guess you'll just have to figure that out won't you."

Then in a fit of rage Zero gave a yell as he advanced towards the much hated adversary. But Dark Zagi was ready for it and instantly engaged with him in hand to hand combat. While doing so Zero did a round house kick which Zagi blocked, but then he jumped up and quickly spun around kicking him in the face with the other. They both backed away a few feet before engaging again, this time with Zagi getting a hold on Zero's arm and twisting it behind his back. He then kneed Zero in the side of his ribcage but Zero quickly regained his ground, taking one of his eye sluggers and slashing it right across Zagi's upper arm. Zagi grunted as he held his wounded arm for a moment but no more than a second had passed before he looked up to see Zero flying towards him with his Zero punch.

The powerful punch through him far back, before hitting the ground. Zero landed and watched as Dark Zagi struggled to get up and prepared for him to engage again. But to Zero's surprise Zagi just started to laugh as he got to his feet.

"Ha, I could do this all day. But the thing is you've already lost," Zagi gloated.

"What are you talking about?" Zero said confused.

"I'm saying I've already done everything I needed to accomplish. Along, with your help of course, Ultraman Zero," Zagi said deviously.

"What? What do you mean with my help?" Zero said getting irritated.

"I don't have time to lay it out for you, I need to be somewhere," Dark Zagi then flew up as a portal opened up in the sky, "Have fun trying to figure it out!"

"Hey, wait!" But he was already gone before Zero had a chance to react.

Later that day, Zero, Leo and Mebius finally arrived back at the Land of Light headquarters. Ginga and Victory had already said their goodbyes and went on a different way since they were just passing by to begin with.

"We need to report to Zoffy what happened on Andromida," Leo said to Zero as both them and Mebius landed inside of the main opening of headquarters. "We have to tell him how Dark Zagi was behind the whole thing and got away from us."

"You mean from me?" Zero corrected Leo's statement with a hint of annoyance, to which Leo didn't respond.

"What do you think he was up to?" Mebius asked concerned.

"I don't know but from what he was saying, it looks he's working for someone," Zero said remembering his brief conversation with the alleged villain.

"Who do you think it is?" Leo asked inquiring who the leader could be.

"I don't know, but it must be someone pretty powerful to have Dark Zagi working as his errand boy," Zero responded.

"This must be something pretty big, then? We should warn the others," Mebius then saw seven coming towards them. "Here comes Ultra Seven."

Turning Zero could sense that by the way his dad looked something was definitely up.

"Zero, your back!" seven sounded relieved.

"Yeah, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Zero asked hoping nothing was, since they already had something new to worry about.

Seven wore an expression that practically said whatever this was it was important. He even had to take a breath before continuing, "Zero," He then briefly paused, "I've just been contacted by the hospital…you're a father."

Far away on a dark planet, Dark zagi approached a large throne with a dark figure sitting on it. While holding his still injured arm, he kneeled down to the figure on the throne.

"I have done what you asked my master."

An evil sounding voice responded, "The Ultras do not suspect my true plan?"

"No, master," Zagi responded.

"They must not discover what I am doing."

"They won't master."

"I have been weakened much by the ordeal and my body won't hold up for much longer. I feel as though my very life has been sucked out of me. But my plan will be completed. I will finally have my vengeance, no matter what the cost!"

"Yes, Kaiser Baliel."

 **Okay, that might have been kind of sappy for a first chapter I admit, but I'm hoping I'll do better. Please keep reading my next chapters because Baliel is up to something big and I'll explain what it is in the next chapter.**

 **Please, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours earlier, while the attack on planet Andromida was taking place.

Hundreds of light years from Nebula M78, there laid a deserted and desolate planet named Adonis. This had once been the dwelling place of an ancient civilization that had long ago gone extinct. Until today, the forgotten world had been left completely void of life. What happened to this primordial society no one knows and there's little record of it even existing. The only known account of these people were engraved on tablets of stone and ancient scrolls, which are now kept locked away for preserving purposes. But, what was discovered from these artifacts was that the history of these people was surrounded by mystery involving mythical legends of these humanoids having supernatural abilities. It's unclear whether the nature of these mystical capabilities of magic, were something that was learned or conceived from conception. But, whether this is truth or fable is something that would soon be discovered for the devious purposes of evil.

What had formerly been a secluded place, left undisturbed for centuries, was now being violated and trespassed upon by the malice likes of Ultraman Baliel.

The evil Kaiser Baliel stood upon a mountain overlooking the broken down ruins of what had once been a beautiful city belonging to a now extinct race. But he wasn't interested in the view, he came here looking for something. Something that he had heard rumors about, but may not even exists since it could perhaps just be another fable. But if it did truly exist it would be the final piece to complete his newest sought plot evil.

Baliel turned from the direction of the demolished civilization to be greeted by some of his drones, which were beta legionoids, who he had sent out looking for the mystical item that would be the key to his plan. They bowed submissively to their leader and creator when they approached.

"Have you found it?" Baliel commanded, growing intolerant from the long wait of their searching.

"Yes, master Baliel," one of his robot slaves answered.

"Yes! Ha ha!" the evil Ultra laughed victoriously. "It does exist! Now I will finally have my ultimate revenge! Show me where it is at once, we have no time to lose. My plan of having that diversion on Andromida will keep those pesky Ultramen out of the way until the act is complete."

The legionoids led their leader to where they had found this mysterious object that would somehow be the answer to all of his problems. They made their way into a deep underground cave that had been made by the people of Adonis hundreds of years earlier. Before being blown away by the legionoids, the opening to the cave had been sealed by numerous stones that were undoubtedly put there to protect whatever was in there from the wrong hands. Along the walls of the steep underground cave were markings and drawings of the deceased world which likely displayed much of their missing history. Baliel couldn't care less about this of course, and eagerly made his way to the bottom of the cave which seemed to glow from a distance. This was odd however seeing as no normal lighting source could be contained for so many years.

The bottom of the cave contained a massive chamber with the ceiling at least fifty feet high and the room went around in the shape of a circle. The walls were filled with mythical drawings and writings that the colors of seemed to glow. But what really stood out as significant was what was in the center of the room. Carved into the stone floor was an engraving of a large star, and in the center in the star was a pedestal with a stone box on top of it. But what was weird was that over the strange box was a single flame of blue colored fire hovering over it. It had no source it was just there.

As Baliel stepped towards the box in the center of the room, it was then that he noticed a tapestry hanging on the wall behind the pedestal with some foreign writing on it. He could only read the first few words which read, The Spear of Destiny. Under that it read,

Which being interpreted means, "Wields the power to bend the laws of the universe to its will."

Once Baliel stood in front of the box, the blue fire over it suddenly went out and vanished leaving the room dark for a second. Then all of a sudden the edges of the large star shape engraved into the stone floor, light up with energy the color of fire. Baliel wasted little time before opening the box. Blue energy ascended from the vessel and took a moment to die down before it revealed what was inside. Baliel reached down and picked up the powerful object. The item looked like the piercing edge of a primitive spear, only it was plated in gold and had a jewel in the center.

Baliel held up the object triumphantly in reference to its power, and laughed sinisterly, "At last, I posses the means to which I will finally accomplish that which I desire. The boundless power of the spear of destiny will not only allow me to come out of hiding, but it will transfigure me and virtually cause me to be reborn as more powerful and unstoppable then anyone could ever imagine. Though I myself may suffer in the process, a part of me will continue to live on and dominate forever."

So with his henchmen observing, Baliel addressed the spear of destiny.

"Spear of Destiny, as your new possessor you will obey my voice!" the spear lit up in response. "I command you to take part of my very soul from within my very being, and with it create a whole new life form. This new vessel will be a clone of me, only with the addition of the essence from the very deeps of your supernatural power, creating an all new creature that _I_ will forever live on within."

The spear then grew brighter and the energy was so great that it shot up and hit the ceiling. The energy then got a hold of Baliel and with him shouting in pain as it removed part of his inner self. Once it released him, Baliel instantly let go of the spear, which was now floating in mid air, and stepped back to watch what happened next. Lasers of blue energy were shot against all corners of the room and a bigger one then hit the floor and began to collect and form something. The room was once again engulfed in light, and after a moment it died down. Baliel then observed what it had created.

In the center of the room was a decent sized crater and in the center there was an object with similarities to a meteor, only smaller. It made a humming vibration and in some areas was covered in rock and in some transparent areas glowed purple. On closer inspection the vessel was revealed to be an egg, or for a more appropriate term, a cocoon. But what terrifying thing could be growing inside of it?


	3. Chapter 3

The Ultramen never did find out what the plot was behind the attack on planet Andromida. They turned everywhere they could to find answers, but they kept coming up empty. And after his brief encounter with Zero, Dark Zagi simply vanished and was never seen again. Even though they searched what seemed like the entire galaxy, he was still nowhere to be found. And when months turned into years, and still nothing, the Ultras simply came to the conclusion that the whole thing was a hoax to throw them off their game and that the destruction of Andromida was nothing more than spur of the moment madness.

Eventually everyone, even Zero who was the most troubled by this, had moved on and had almost forgotten all about it. Nearly sixteen years had passed since that day and the Ultras had plenty of other things going on to keep them busy. Like for instance, very soon alien leaders from all over the galaxy were going to be making a visit to The Land of Light. Not for the purpose of war, but for a traditional meeting that is held every five years, called the council of Babel, where all the foreign world leaders meet with the Ultramen to renew their peace treaties and talk out their differences. This is a rather recent practice, but is also found to be very effective and is considered a big event for planet M78.

Another important event was also about to be held at the Ultras training coliseum. It's the graduation of students who are now moving into their senior year of training before becoming actual rookies.

All the parents, of course were there to see their kids graduation ceremony, which was being held by none other than Ultraman Taro their teacher. All the parents were seated in front of a stage platform where the new senior students would go up on when their names were called. At least forty or fifty parents and friends were present at the occasion, including one particular parent, Ultraman Zero.

Both Zero and his wife, Attea, sat anxiously within the audience of excited parents as they waited for the event to take place. Zero's father Ultraseven soon arrived and sat next to his son.

"Good, it hasn't started yet," Seven said as he sat down.

"You made it just in time I think they're about to begin," Attea said excitedly.

Seven looked over at Zero and noticed that he seemed uneasy. "There's no need to be nervous," he told his son who then looked at him questionably.

"I'm not nervous," Zero denied, though being rather unconvincing.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Attea said putting a hand on his shoulder and trying to sound optimistic in order to cover up her own anxiousness.

"Right, I'm sure Angel will do fine," Seven assured his son.

"Of course she will," Zero said, sounding insulted that she could possibly do otherwise. "She's my daughter after all."

"Well, she's my daughter too you know," Attea pretended to sound mad. "So don't I deserve some credit?"

Zero smirked at her remark before draping an arm over her shoulders. "Quiet, it's starting."

All the parents moving around and talking amongst themselves quickly died down as Taro walked on to the center of the stage.

"I'd like to welcome all of you to this event," Taro started. " And also I'd like to congratulate you for all of your children's success in completing their previous level of training. They've all done remarkably well under my training and I'm sure their final senior year will be nothing less than perfection. Now without further ado I'd like to announce our graduates." Taro then began announcing the students names, with each of them coming out on the stage as he did so. "Nebula! …Lysistrata! …Quinn! Cadmus!.. Marcus." He continued listing off the names as each student came out and received applause from the crowd. He had just about reached the end when he paused for a moment before reading off the last one.

"And now I would like to give a special congratulation to the valedictorian of our class, and also nominated student with the most potential," He paused a moment . "Ultrawoman Angel!"

The audience applauded as they waited for Angel to come out. But she didn't. The applause died down and the audience whispered in confusion. Taro then said her name again, but still there was no sign of her. All the other parents mumbled in confusion, as Angel's parents sat dumbfounded.

Shocked and worried her mother quickly gripped Zero's arm as she whispered desperately, "What's wrong? Where is she!?"

"Could she have gotten held up on the way here," Seven suggested.

"I don't know. She knew what time she had to be here," Attea responded upset.

Zero said nothing and just sat in dumbstruck silence as the embarrassing moment unfolded.

"Do you think something could have happened?" Attea further pressed on.

Zero took a deep breath before replying, "I don't know," said Zero sternly. "But, if something hasn't there's going to be big trouble."

Location: A couple of miles from the land of light.

"Could you guys possibly go any slower? Come on!" a sixteen year old Ultra female shouted back to her group of friends as she flew way ahead of them from within the cosmos.

"Well, you don't have to go so fast you know!" a young Zetton male shouted back as he fought to catch up.

"Yeah, give us a break. You know we can't travel as fast as Ultras," said another teenage male from the planet Nackle.

"You guys are a couple of wet blankets," she taunted." It's not my fault if I was born this way," she said smiling without slowing down her pace.

"Yeah, but Angel could we at least slow down a little? I think Ziagorg is having trouble keeping up," the Zetton teen said, while looking over at their friend who seemed to be struggling at this point.

Angel sighed before saying, "Okay, we can stop and hang out on the next asteroid that we come to."

All of Angel's friends were aliens of foreign decent that at one time were enemies of the Ultramen. But in recent years they had miraculously resolved their differences, or at least most of them. Angel's friends are in fact the direct off spring of those who had fought and tormented the Universe for centuries. And even though there were still some who hadn't turned from their dark ways, there were still many who finally realized that peace was the only way they could survive. I mean it's not like they ever won their battles anyway.

Angel would always loose all track of time when she went to hang out with her friends Zorgon from the planet Nackle, Dale from the planet Zetton, and Ziagorg Jr who didn't really have a home world but resided on a nearby planet. She met them a couple of years ago when she had stormed off from M78 after having gotten in trouble with her parents for some careless thing she had done, though she couldn't remember what it was, since there had been so many things.

The four teenagers landed on a gloomy asteroid to catch their breath, while at the same time bickering over what to name their group. Since they thought a proper name would make their group more official.

"How about the Guardians of the Galaxy?" Zorgon suggested.

"That's already taken genius," Angel reminded him.

"Oh, well how about the Justice League?"

"That's taken too," said Dale.

"Oh, yeah right," Zorgon thought hard for a moment before quickly coming up with something else. "Wait, I know, the four flying musketeers."

The other three looked at him in disbelief, before Angel responded, "That has got to be the dumbest thing I ever heard."

"We're not five years old here," said Dale in reference to the ridiculous name.

"Well, let's see if you can think of anything better," Zorgon said, frustrated.

"Well, we certainly couldn't think of anything worse," Ziagorg shot back.

"We need to think of a cool name. Something like..well like the Ultimate Force," Dale suggested earning a fiery response from Angel.

"What?! We are not calling ourselves that!" she snapped.

"Why not?" questioned Dale. "I mean your dad and his team were some of the greatest heroes of all time. We could call ourselves the Ultimate Force two."

"You're kidding right?" she asked skeptically.

"No, I think it would be-."

"Just hold on a second," she cut him off. "I'm not my dad, and I don't want any favors from him or his legacy. I want to make this happen on my own."

"Okay, okay, man you don't need to get so worked up about it. I was just making a suggestion."

"Well, we'll just have to keep thinking until we find a better name for ourselves," Angel crossed her arms as she paced back and forth for a moment. But then she stopped as she suddenly realized something."Wait, what time is it?!"

Zorgon looked down at what appeared to be a watch on his wrist before responding, "About eight o clock. Why?"

"What? It's that late?" she asked frantically. "Oh, my gosh, I have to get home!"

"Why, what's up?" Dale asked confused.

"I'll explain later, I have to go!" she said as she rapidly took off for home.

After about thirty minutes, Angel finally arrived home and proceeded to quietly sneak into her house, all the while praying that everyone would be asleep. But she realized she had no such luck as she opened the door to her house to find her dad standing right there with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. Angel was filled with dread as she cautiously walked in and slowly closed the door behind her knowing the lecture that was in store for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sixteen year old Angel resided in her room, which was practically where she had been confined to for the last two days after being grounded by her father for what seemed like an eternity. For hours at a time she would just lie on her bed with her arms crossed and continue to sulk over how unfair it was. The worst part being of course, having nothing to do except stare at the ceiling. The immense boredom felt so overwhelming that it began to take its toll on her brain. If she had to take much more of this she thought her mind would melt.

"I'm going to die," she said drearily has she threw her arms out horizontally to each side. In her morality mindset, she barely even noticed when someone knocked on the door.

"Angel?" her mother called from outside the door.

"No one here, but us prisoners!" Angel shouted back to which her mother responded with an annoyed sigh.

"Would you just open the door please?"

"Why, is there something else you want to add to my rap sheet?" she asked further pressing her mother's patience.

"Angel!" her mother said warningly.

Deciding not to take her mother's attitude lightly, Angel lifted herself off the bed with a sigh, before walking to and opening the door with very little enthusiasm. She leaned against the open door with one hand placed on her hip. She then waited to see what her mother had wanted that was so important that she had to pull her away from her punishment of doom.

"Angel, I was wondering if you wanted to come down to the Space Garrison with me this morning and then maybe the plasma spark tower?" her mother asked forgetting her previous anger.

"Has my parole ended yet?"

"Well, your father said you could leave your room today since it's a special occasion."

Angel then raised an eye brow as she asked, "What special occasion?"

"Don't you remember?" her mother sounded surprised. "Today, is the day that all of our foreign allies come to reconfirm their peace treaties with us. They're going to start arriving at noon, and I thought you and I could go down there early to help them prepare for their arrival."

"Boy, doesn't that sound exciting," Angel continued with her sarcasm. "I think I'll pass."

"Oh, no you won't. This is a very important gathering and all members of the Space Garrison along with their families are going to be there. So you're going whether you want to or not," her mother stated firmly. "So come on, we're going." She then grabbed her daughter's wrist and pulled her out of her room and all the way down to the Space Garrison.

Later that evening, all the ultra brothers, members of the garrison, and over a hundred civilians laid in wait as the alien world leaders were beginning to arrive. Members of hundreds of alien nations from the people of planet Zarab to the people of planet Hipporito had started arriving and greeting the leaders of their used to be enemies the Ultras. Ultra Father and Ultra Mother were of course the first to welcome the newcomers as they arrived one by one. Even many Ultra warriors who had been absent from the Land of Light for quite some time had gone out of their way to be present for this special occasion. A few of which were, Ultraman Cosmos, Dyna, Gaia, Agul, and Ultraman X.

As many of the other Ultras socialized among the new arrivals, Zero's daughter Angel simply stood off to the side and listened to her mother have a boring conversation with the wife of the ambassador of planet Temperor. Her mother didn't notice as her daughter snuck off from her presence and leaned against the outside of the massive entrance to the plasma spark tower where the main ceremony was being held. She was hoping to find some escape from the boring event, but frankly it wasn't much better outside since there were so many ultras and aliens present that many had gone outside or were even on the steps of the tower's entrance.

She was thinking about going inside to find her mother, when someone approached her. It was a young Ultraman probably no older than a thousand years. He was taller than her, had a blue crystal on his forehead, an "O" shaped color timer, and the secondary colors over his silver form consisting of black and red. He was actually kind of cute. But Angel quickly shook those thoughts out of her head, as she was still too annoyed about being there to really care about guys. It looked like she didn't have a choice however, as the unknown Ultraman noticed her.

"Hi, there," the Ultra spoke to her sounding friendly. When Angel didn't give a response due to the foul mood she was in, the Ultra continued after looking at the large crowd. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Not particularly," she said crossing her arms. She did little to hide her true feelings, since she really didn't care to talk to anyone right now.

"Oh," the young Ultra wasn't sure what to say after noticing the girl wasn't too happy, so he continued with the most basic question to help lighten the mood. "So…what's your name?"

Angel turned to him and gave him a hard look that said _what's it to you?_ She then turned away before answering, "It's Angel."

"Angel? That's a nice name," the Ultra brightened up. "Do you live near here?"

"Not far," was her short answer.

"Do you know anybody in the Space Garrison?"

After giving a sigh she responded, "You could say that."

"I know everybody there. Their all great guys, don't you think? I even came with a friend today so he could meet them all."

Becoming annoyed with this awkward conversation, Angel suddenly turned to the guy and asked, "Who the heck are you anyway?"

Catching him off guard, he hesitated a moment before answering, "Me? Well, you might have heard of me. I'm Ultraman – ."

"Hey, Orb!"

Angel and Orb turned to see Zero, Seven and some other guy walking towards them.

"Where have you been Orb? We've been looking for you?" Zero asked his friend.

"Well, you found me," Orb responded.

"I see you've met, Angel," Seven acknowledged gesturing to his young granddaughter.

"Oh, yes I have," Orb said surprised looking back to Angel and asking, "You know them?"

"Well, she should, I'm her dad," Zero stated earning a reaction from Orb.

"Wait," Orb said shocked, "She's your daughter?!"

"She has been for sixteen years."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know," Orb quickly apologized.

"Don't apologize, its fine," Zero then turned to his daughter. "Angel, as you probably already guessed this is Ultraman Orb, a friend of mine."

Realization finally struck and Angel become conscious of whom she had been talking too. Anyone who knows anything knows who Ultraman Orb is and his famous legacy. And of course she's heard her father speak of him multiple times.

Orb then brought her attention to the other person who stood with Zero and Seven, who frankly she hadn't even noticed until now, but was soon surprised that she hadn't.

"And this is my friend and old comrade that came along with me. Remember I mentioned him?" Orb asked Angel.

Angel, didn't even hear what Orb said as her full attention was brought to the most out of place one in the group. He definitely wasn't an Ultra, but he wasn't like any of the other bizarro aliens she had seen today either. He seemed to be something of a totally different origin. Perhaps a mutation of some sort. He was covered in copper colored armor, had glowing blue eyes and a notable crescent shaped scar on his chest. His appearance was somewhat scary, but there was also something intriguing about him, Angel thought.

"Angel…are you ok?" Seven asked, noticing she wasn't really paying attention to what Orb was saying.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Angel then looked back at Orb's strange friend, before asking, "What did you say his name was?"

"Jugglus Juggler."

 **Author Note: Thank you for reading and I hope you like the future chapters to come. Please Review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you say Juggler?" Angel repeated stunned. " _The same Juggler that had been Orb's former comrade turned rival?"_ Angel thought before mentally kicking herself, " _Well that's a dumb question, how many guys out there are named Juggler?"_ Angel then attempted to clear her head has she noticed that Orb was still talking.

"I thought we could use this as an opportunity to come see you guys," Orb told Zero, before looking over at his former enemy "Juggler has never actually seen the land of light. So,..what do you think?" Orb asked him gesturing to the magnificent city.

Juggler crossed his arms and briefly gazed around before answering smugly, "It's different, I'll give you that. But personally I'd prefer something with less of a gleam."

Angel couldn't help but take notice of the sword welding warrior. It was a welcome change to finally meet someone who actually spoke his mind, whereas most of the people she was made to associate with were all sunshine and rainbows. It actually became rather nauseating at times.

"Well, Juggler you should see it from the top of the plasma spark tower," Orb continued, "It has a wonderful view."

Juggler scanned the area again when suddenly his eyes fell on Angel.

Angel instantly became tense when she noticed him staring at her. _What's he staring at?_ Angel thought to herself, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

Smirking Juggler soon remarked, "I don't know about up there, but the view down here isn't bad either."

Angel's heart skipped a beat, and she felt if she could her face would have turned red. _"Is he talking about me?"_ She thought, _"Oh, don't be dumb of course he is, he's staring right at you!"_ Knowing he was still staring at her, she tried to look anywhere but at him. This didn't help however, since he knew what she was doing and just found it amusing. It wasn't until Zero noticed his daughter's uneasiness and stepped closer to her that the guy's intent stare was finally directed off of her.

"Angel, why don't you go find your mother, she's probably looking for you?" Zero told his daughter as the others started on a different conversation.

For once Angel was actually glad to listen to her dad, since anything was better than this.

"Tell her that I won't be home until late tonight, since I have to stay until this is over," Zero said not noticing that his daughter was barely listening. She couldn't help but keep glancing over at the strange guy who was now in the middle of a conversation with Seven and orb.

She had mumbled a quiet "okay" to her dad and was about to walk away when she couldn't help but steel another glance at the guy. Then to her surprise, she caught him looking right back at her with, neither her father, or any of the others noticing. And Angel wasn't sure, but she could've sworn she'd seen him wink at her before she turned away and headed back inside to find her mother.

She was walking at a rather fast pace and apparently wasn't paying much attention to where she was going when she suddenly bumped into someone. She was about to quickly apologize and keep walking when she recognized who it was.

"Oh my gosh, Dale! I didn't see you there," she said, surprised to see her friend.

"Obviously," the young Zetton responded.

"I didn't know you were coming tonight."

"I didn't either, but my parents made me. It's a real bummer," he said sounding unenthusiastic.

"Tell me about it. This whole thing is such a drag," Angel went on, "I've been to funerals more exciting than this."

Dale gave her a strange look before commenting, "No you haven't, because nobody here ever dies."

Rolling her eyes Angel responded, "You know what I mean. Man, I just wish there was something to do," Angel said exasperated.

After a moment of silence, Dale suddenly brightened up, "Hey, you know what? I think I have an idea."

"What is it?" Angel asked, curious.

"I think I know a place we can hang out until this whole thing blows over," Dale said excitedly.

"Where did you have in mind?" Angel asked, knowing their parents could easily find them at any of their normal hangouts.

"Just come with me," Dale was about to lead the way when Angel grabbed his arm.

"Wait, what if our parents start looking for us? And I'm already grounded."

"Don't worry, we'll be there and back before anyone even knows were gone," Dale assured her, "And besides, you're already grounded, so what more could happen?"

"Good point, let's go," Angel quickly agreed before following her friend out of the so-called-party. She left while constantly looked around to be sure no one spotted them leaving. But someone did however and watched on the sidelines as they quickly made their way out. It was Orb.

After escaping the party, Angel followed Dale by flight deep into space. He hadn't told her yet where they were going and she was becoming impatient due to the long flight. She could've just teleported them there since she had pretty much mastered the skill, but she doesn't know where they're going.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going or not?" Angel asked for the fiftieth time flying beside him.

"You'll find out soon enough," Dale responded earning an annoyed groan from Angel. "Don't worry, we're almost there."

After flying for about thirty more minutes at warp speed, they finally arrived at their destination. It appeared to be nothing more than your everyday run of the mill rocky dirt planet. Nothing in particular stood out and Angel gave Dale a skeptical look.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" Angel asked gesturing a hand to the not so flattering scenery. "If I wanted to look at rocks I could have stayed in that asteroid shower a thousand miles back."

"Just follow me," Dale says gesturing with his hand for her to follow.

He brings her over to the edge of the cliff that she hadn't realized that they were standing on, and has her look down. Angel brings a hand to her mouth as she almost lets out a gasp at the sight that awaits them. Hundreds of feet down lay a magnificent city, spread out as far as the eye can see. An ancient city made of stone but plated in the colors of gold and emerald green. Even though much of it was broken down and had become somewhat desolate, it still retained much of its ornamental beauty as an ancient artifact.

"What is this place? How did you find it?" Angel asked, it being needless to say that she was very impressed with the spectacle.

"I discovered it last week when I went out looking for space monsters. Don't tell my mom though."

"Have you told the others yet?"

"Not yet. I wanted to show you first."

"It's looks cool. Let's go check it out!" Angel quickly flew down below, not even waiting for Dale to respond.

"Hey, wait for me!" Dale shouted to her while following.

They both landed near the entrance of the city when Angel noticed something engraved on the stone wall that went half way around it. She stepped closer to read it and she used her hand to try to wipe off the dust and dirt covering it.

"Adonis…is that what this place is called?" Angel asked after looking at the inscription.

"I don't know. I never heard of it," Dale responded, "Let's go in and look around."

They both went in and started exploring the obsolete city, neither of them even considering the possibility that there could be danger. As they were walking by some old buildings a piece of unstable debris suddenly broke off one of them and fell towards Dale.

"Look out!" Angel shouted as she reached for her friend who was at arm's length and pulled him out of the way right before the stone debris hit the ground. "That was close," Angel said looking up at where it had fallen from.

"You're telling me," Dale said beginning to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Maybe we should go back."

"Don't be such a weenie," Angel said, annoyed that he was starting to chicken out.

"I'm not a weenie! I'm just trying to be careful here. This place might not be as harmless as it looks."

"Well, it looks fine to me," Angel says, but then suddenly turns her head as she hears something.

"What is it?" Dale asked alarmed.

"I don't know I think I heard something," Angel then looks around again.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, it was probably nothing."

"Yeah, or maybe that nothing was something," a hint of worry could already be seen on Dale's face.

"Will you stop worrying and let's go?" Angel was about to keep walking when Dale pulled her back.

"Wait, listen," they both listen to hear the sound of footsteps and someone (or something) moving around close by, and coming closer. Now they're both worried.

"Quick over here!" Angel grabs Dale and pulls him over to hide behind the wall of a building. Sounds of something moving continue and keep coming closer. Due to instincts Angel quickly reaches down and picks up a large stick off the ground and prepares to swing it at whatever it is, earning a look of disbelief from Dale.

"What do you need that for? You have Ultra powers for crying out loud!" Dale asked in a yelling whisper.

"Will you shut up, it's almost here," they both then see a long indistinct shadow appear out from the corner of the building. Their breathing quickens as the shadow slowly gets smaller signally that it's getting loser. Angel lifts up the large stick ready to strike at whatever comes out from the other side of the wall. But before whatever it was could even come into full seeing view, just as it ascended from the other side of the corner, Angel wasted no time and instantly swung at it, hitting it head on in the face. The unexpected blow caused him to lose his balance and fall right to the ground. Angel than came out from behind the wall and was about to bring the heavy stick down on him again, when the supposed enemy yelled at her to stop.

"Angel, Stop! It's me!"

Upon hearing her name and a somewhat familiar voice she quickly stopped her attack and saw who it was.

"Orb?" she asked confused, while lowering her rather primitive weapon. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you and your friend here. I wanted to make you were going to be okay and not run into any sort trouble," Orb explained as he got up and began to brush the dust off him. He then took a moment to rub his jaw that she apparently hit when she attacked him. '"Boy, your stronger than you look."

"Yeah, well I could have done much worse" she snapped back. "I don't need a chaperon. I'm perfectly able to take care of myself."

"I never said you weren't," Orb defended.

"Good, then you won't mind turning right back around and leaving us alone," Angel said crossing her arms.

"I can't just leave you two out here alone," Orb insisted obviously noting how unstable the area is.

"I agree, he shouldn't," said Dale, still freaked out from the previous events.

"Whose side are you on?" Angel asked him.

"His."

Angel gave him a death glare, to which Dale responded, "Okay, look I'm not on anyone's side. But will you just admit to her boyfriend that we want to go home already."

"What?! He is not my-"

"Wait, nobody move!" Orb ordered as if something was wrong.

"What is it?" Angel still sounded angry.

Orb looked at her with a serious expression before saying, "I don't think that we're alone."They all then heard a low growling and Orb looked behind the other two before saying, "Get behind me now."

Angel then gave him a scrutinizing look before turning around and gasping in shock at what was behind them.

It was a bipedal creature with an exoskeleton like armored skin. It had these two strange small half-skulls on its shoulders and a long black forked tail. It had red eyes, a skeletal face, and long spikes on the back of its head. But worst of all…it was bigger than them.

It let out a loud roar and Dale instantly cowered from behind Ultraman Orb, but Angel however, stood her ground. Orb apparently knew what the thing was, even though no one else could recognize it.

"What is that thing?!" Dale shouted in fear from behind Orb.

"It's known as…Monster X."

 **Author Note: For anyone who doesn't know who Monster X is, he's from the movie Godzilla Final Wars. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Monster X?" Dale repeated as he hid pathetically behind Orb.

"Yes, he's a member of the Ghidorah species," Orb answered, "He used to be a mind controlled slave of the Xiliens."

"The what?" Dale asked.

"Never mind."

" But what's it doing here?" Dale asked.

"I don't know. It's home world is unknown, as well as its actual origin," Orb explained.

"Well, that's good, because we don't have time for a biology lesson!" Angel shouted as the skeleton creature let off a loud screech as it prepared to attack.

"Everyone get back!" Orb shouted.

"No problem," Dale said as he ran back behind the wall were him and Angel had been hiding previously.

Angel didn't move however and just stared at the monster. The monster X then started walking closer and Angel still didn't move a muscle. She was now right in the monster's rampaging path.

"Angel move, I can handle this!" Orb shouted to the rebellious teen.

Angel finally took her eyes off the monster in front of her to look at Orb.

"You can't tell me what to do, I'll move when I'm good and ready!" she snapped with her hands on her hips. She then turned back to the monster to see it shooting a beam at her from its mouth. "Okay, I'm ready," she said just as she jumped out of the path of the beam. She did a summer salt and soon ended up back on her feet, only to be grabbed forcefully by the arm and pulled back.

"Let go of me," Angel demanded as she pulled out of Orbs grip.

"Listen to me and stay back," Orb said with force, before running off to battle the peculiar monster.

Orb immediately initiated hand to hand combat with the creature as Angel stood off on the side lines with a huff, "Who does he think I am some damsel that needs to be protected?"

Orb didn't seem to have too much difficulty battling the monster, and even seemed to have the upper hand at first. But that all changed as Orb prepared to fire a beam to finish him off when all of a sudden the monster began to mutate into another form. Orb, Dale and even angel stood dumbstruck as the former skeleton creature transformed into a three headed reptile. He now had smooth gold skin, bluish streaks and spikes erupting from multiple spots on his body. He had three heads, the middle one being the longest and the other two having a different arrangement of horns and spikes. He also now had two long whip-like tails.

"Keiser Ghidorah," Orb said apparently recognizing this new form.

In spite of the intimidating appearance, Orb stood his ground and fired his beam at the monster. Unfortunately it had no affect due to the creature's firm anterior. It returned the favor however and fired a gravity beam out of one of its mouths at Orb. Orb easily blocked the attack with a force field barrier, but what happened next took him by surprise. Apparently having telekinesis abilities, the Ghidorah used his power and managed to fully levitate Orb off the ground. He then threw him back, sending him crashing into a nearby building.

The Ghidorah roared in triumph, until it spotted Orb ascending from the wreckage of the building. Orb then threw his arms back before saying, "Let's see how strong you are when things get heated!" He's then covered in shining light and when it dies down he reveals his transformation into Burnmite.

"Stobium burst!" Orb fires a gulf of flaming energy at the monster hitting it in its middle neck. The ghidorah screeches in pain and Orb wastes no time before charging the monster. Using his stobium counter attack, he delivers two fire punches simultaneously with both arms, hitting each of the monster's shorter heads. But as Orb was about to pull away, the third head reached down and bit him right in the shoulder. Orb grunted in pain and desperately tried to pull away as the razor sharp fangs sunk deeper into his flesh. But it wasn't just the bite itself that was so painful, he felt as if his energy was being drained out of him by the monster. His color timer was now beeping red and he greatly tried put up a fight before it was too late, but he was losing the battle. Just when he thought he no longer had a chance, the ghidorah suddenly released the hold it had on his shoulder, threw its head back and screeched in pain.

Orb fell to the ground due to his weakened state and looked up to see what had caused the monster to cease its attack. It had a long sharp stick painfully jabbed into the back of its third neck. The creature turned to see who had caused him the discomfort.

"Back off, lizard breath!" Angel shouted fearlessly from behind the monster.

Out of rage the Ghidorah turned its attention away from Orb to Angel. Angel did her best to not show any kind of fear, since she wanted to look intimidating. But with a monster of this capacity, intimidation wasn't very likely.

The Ghidorah fired another gravity beam at her, but this time she was ready and created a force field. She hadn't had much practice however, and the force field became weakened causing the beam to break through and throw her on her back. She quickly got up, and fired her version of a wide shot similar to that of her father's. It struck the Ghidorah in the chest making it roar and left a charred burn behind. She then went into fighting stance as it charged, and ducked as it swung it claws at her. She laid a few good punches on it and a round house kick, but she was unable to block its next attack and it clawed her right in the chest over her color timer. She stumbled back, clutching her chest and heard her color timer starting to beep.

"Oh rats, these things never give us enough time," Angel annoyingly stated.

"Angel, look out!" Dale shouted in panic.

Angel looked up just as the Ghidorah's gravity beam struck her head on in the chest. The force of the beam was so strong that it sent her crashing into a large stone pillar, the pillar that just happened to be the only thing holding up a large worn out building. Just as the pillar snapped the whole building began to crumble to its knees and with Angel still under it. Angel already had the wind knocked out of her and there was no way she was going to be able to move in time. All she could hear was Dale's frantic calls as the structure collapsed. But just as it was about to crush her, someone rushed in at incredible speed, swooped her up in their arms and got her out of harm's way of the falling debris without a second to lose.

She instinctively threw her arms around her rescuer's neck for support, but it all happened so fast that she couldn't even tell who it was. At first, she assumed it was Orb, but as her eyes focused, she looked up at her rescuer's face and was startled to see that it wasn't Orb, but in fact another familiar face. It was Jugglus Juggler.


	7. Chapter 7

After saving her from a near death, Juggler carried Angel out of harm's way and hastily placed her down on the ground before rushing to the side of his colleague, Orb.

"Angel!" Dale quickly rushed to Angel's aid as she struggled to get to her feet. "Are you okay?" he asked helping her up.

"I'm fine," she answered rubbing the back of her bruised neck. "Where's Orb?"

Dale quickly pointed to where you could see Orb lying nearly unconscious on the ground with his partner Juggler kneeling over him. Angel gasped in shock, not knowing why she was suddenly so worried about the well being of the ultra she just met. But heck, even if she didn't like him she still didn't want him to die. She was about to run over to them when Dale stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Stop, you can't go over there!"

"Let go of me, I have to help," she snapped pulling out of his grip.

"Wait, look!" he pointed, turning Angel's attention back to Orb and Juggler.

Juggler's hands were both up to his chest, where he gathered a bunch of purple energy. He then brought his hands down towards Orb and sent the beam of energy into Orb's color timer. Orb's whole body light up for a second, and his beeping color timer went back to normal. After a moment the ultra regained consciousness and began to sit up.

" _Did he heal him?"_ Angel asked herself surprised. _"I thought only Ultras had the ability to do that."_

"Juggler?" Orb asked surprised and relieved to see his friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your butt as usual, what else?" he answered with a hint of frustration. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Trying to rescue those two kids from that thing," he said pointing to monster x who was getting restless and readying to attack again at any moment.

" _Did he just call us kids?"_ Angel asked herself with clenched fist.

"Well, that's ironic, since it looks like I'm the only one doing any of the rescuing," Juggler stated smugly before bringing his attention to the Ghidorah. And just in the nick of time. "Look out!" he warned as another gravity beam was shot from the monster's mouth aimed right at them.

Thinking fast Juggler whipped out his katana sword and blocked the attack of the beam, deflecting it off his sword and right back to the monster hitting it in the shoulder. This caused the creature to put his guard down long enough for Juggler to accelerate forward taking his sword and slicing off one of the creatures shorter heads at lightning speed. Dark green blood quickly gushed out of the decapitated neck where the monster's head used to be. In pain and fury the Ghidorah used one of its long whip like tails and swung it around Juggler's neck, quickly tightening it hold in an attempt to choke him. Juggler grunted as his airway was almost completely constricted and lifted his sword with the intent of cutting off the monster's tail to free himself, but just as he was about to do so the creature's other tail rapped itself around his arm that welded his sword and stopped him. He struggled to get his arm free, but was unable to due to the lack of air as the creature attempted to choke the life out of him.

Desperate to help his friend, Orb quickly fired his Sperion light ring at the monster, slashing off its tail that clung itself around Juggler's neck. Juggler gasped for air as his neck was released and preceded to try to pull his arm free. He grabbed his sword with his other hand and cut off the monsters other tail freeing his hand. The Ghidorah screeched in pain and took a step back, looking down at the ends of its tails that were now severed. Juggler lifted his sword and was about to lay a deadly blow to the monster when suddenly the roar of another creature was heard from another direction.

All heads turned to see another mutated plant like creature.

"Another monster? Are you kidding me?!" Angel asked, exasperated at how bad this day was going.

This monster was nothing like the former though. It had a head in the shape of a crocodile, and a jaw with knife-like teeth, even on the interior lining. It also had six large tusks that protruded from the fulcrum region of her mouth. Large numbers of vines and tendrils were its primary feature. It also had four stubby root-like legs. Its core consisted of a yellow-orange circular object, probably its heart, which was covered in vines and plant tissue.

"I don't believe it, it's Biollante!" Orb exclaimed.

"Seriously? Does he know every monster in the galaxy?" Angel asked sarcastically.

Biollante barred her teeth and growled threateningly. But it actually wasn't towards them, it was towards monster X.

As juggler had his back towards Ghidorah Keizer, Ghidorah lifted his hand and sunk his claws into his shoulders. Juggler yelled in pain and lifted his sword to strike another attack, but Ghidorah didn't want to waste any more time on him. He levitated him off the ground, with Juggler struggling the whole time, and threw him right into Orb who was running to help his friend, but instead sending them both to the ground. Ghidorah Keizer then brought his full attention towards its old nemesis Biollante. He let off a dominant growl before going to attack.

Biollante didn't back down and moved forward, and at a surprisingly quick pace in spite of her short, stubby appearance. Before Ghidorah could launch an attack, Biollante got the upper hand and shot a stream of corrosive radioactive sap from her large mouth hitting it in the face. Ghidorah screamed at the pain, but stepped forward grabbing Biollante by her large head and threw her right to the ground. He stomped on her neck and kicked her several times. He was going to stop on her again when she used her ability and transformed into a cloud of spores, moving right through the air.

Materializing right behind Ghidorah, Ghidorah turned around and charged her again, when he did Biollante bit down on his shoulder with her massive jaw. This did little harm to Ghidorah though and he took his piercing claws and drove them right threw her orange abdomen, causing blood to spurt out. This was a deadly attack to biollante and caused her to fall limp to the ground. She again transformed into a cloud of spores and drifted of somewhere to regenerate, knowing that she had clearly lost the battle.

Ghidorah roared in triumph, and turned to now finish off the other intruders. Orb and Juggler went into fighting stance, but Ghidorah wasn't paying much attention to them. For whatever reason, he wanted to go after Angel.

When he started coming towards her, she wasn't sure whether she should fight or just leave it to the others. But as he closed in on her, she realized she didn't have a choice and went into fighting stance. Orb and Juggler tried to get there in time to protect her, but Ghidorah wasn't having it, and with a single move of his hand he levitated a couple pieces of stone debris and launched it at the both of them. Juggler blocked one with his sword, but the other one hit Orb in the shoulder knocking him to the ground.

Angel fired a beam at Ghidorah but he blocked it with a force field, all the while coming closer. She continued to fire attacks in order to slow him down, but it seemed futile as he kept blocking them and coming closer. He was now towering over her and she knew she had no choice but to fight him with her bare hands. But this was easier said than done as she threw a punch but he blocked it and then knocked her to the ground with a single swipe of his claws.

He was about to finish her off with his powerful mouth beam, when she lifted her hand instinctively as a means of telling him to stop. But instead she unknowingly fired a stream of blue energy at him with her hand. She never used the technique before, and she didn't even know that she had it. But it wasn't a normal beam, this one was sparkling and had a bright glow to it. When it hit the monster he suddenly ceased his attack and froze for a moment. Angel looked up in confusion as to why the monster hadn't killed her yet, and was surprised to see the creature transformed back into its primary form, and was now completely calm. Angel quickly stood up and the monster made no further attempt to attack her. Angel stood confused by the creature's sudden change, until she heard Dale say something.

"What did you do?"

"I don't know," she answered dumbfounded.


	8. Chapter 8

Angel continued to sulk as Orb and Juggler escorted her back to the land of light. Dale had made his own way home, being pretty much traumatized after his frightening experience that day. Deadly distorted monsters obviously weren't his thing. Angel however was less than pleased in having to be babysat all the way home, which by the way she was in no hurry to get to. It was already late and she knew the whole alien coalition scenario would already be over with. If her parents discovered she had ditched and snuck off again it would truly be the end. The end of her freedom that is, and she'd be saying hello to permanent solitary confinement.

Angel began to think back on what exactly had happened back on Adonis. Without even trying she had released some kind of energy force at Monster x that apparently had pacified him. She never even knew she could do that until then. It really made her wonder about any other abilities she may have concealed within her. But she was Zero's kid after all, so anything could be possible. After the whole scenario was dealt with, Orb insisted on taking her home despite any of her protests. He wanted to get them out of that place before anything else happened. But there was something about that place that just seemed to stand out to Angel. She didn't know what it was, but something there felt like it was calling to her. She dismissed the feeling at first, but it only grew stronger the longer she was there. It was probably just in her head though. Or was it?

Angel, along with her unwanted chaperones, finally arrived back at the land of light. It was quiet; meaning the events of that day had already come to an end. They were near the plasma spark tower, and no more than two minutes had passed before two ultramen came out of the building,..and just her luck one of them happened to be Zero, the other being master Taro.

" _Ugh, I can just never get a break can I?"_ She thought to herself as she knew her father had seen them. _"I'm really going to get it this time."_

Naturally they were both headed right for them, and Zero didn't look happy. Angel stepped behind Orb and kept her head down in an obviously futile attempt to remain unnoticed. After stopping in front of them, Zero crossed his arms and gave his daughter a stern glare before speaking.

"Do you want to tell me where in the world you snuck off to? And without even telling anybody?!" he shouted, obviously not fooling around.

"Well, I-", she started as he cut her off.

"Do you have any idea how worried your mother was?!" he snapped, even startling Taro who stood off to the side.

"I know, but I was just-", she began as he cut her off again.

"No more excuses! You're going to be grounded for two months. You won't be leaving this planet or even the house except for school. And you better tell me where you were, or I'll make it three months," Zero demanded as he waited for her to answer.

Angel hesitated a moment, but knowing he wasn't going to let this go, she was just about to tell him when Orb suddenly stepped in, surprising her.

"Actually Zero we're the ones to blame," Orb said quickly referring to himself and Juggler.

"We are?" Juggler asked skeptically, giving Orb an odd look.

"How so?" Taro questioned, confused.

"Well, what I mean is we're both rather unfamiliar with the land of light, and you could say your daughter was kind of giving us a tour. Isn't that right Juggler?" Orb looked to his friend.

After hesitating a moment, Juggler cynically responded, "I guess,…that is if you include that crazy detour as part of the tour."

Orb shot him an annoyed glare as Zero responded to this.

"Is this true Angel?" he asked seemingly still doubtful.

Angel was caught off guard by all this and was rather at loss for words, "Uhh…," was all she could get out before Orb interjected again.

"Anyway, we must have lost track of time. I apologize for any inconvenience, or worry we may have caused you," Orb gave an apologetic bow as Zero began to consider this.

"Zero, if this was indeed the case, I assure you Angel was in good hands," Taro told him with confidence, knowing how trustworthy Orb was. Though Jugglers motives on the other hand, may have been questionable at times. Particularly when it came to women, but Taro chose to leave that out.

"If that's what happened then I suppose there wasn't any real harm done," Zero thought a moment, "Fine, you're not grounded. But from now on you don't go anywhere with anybody unless we know where you're going. Understand?"

Angel stood dumbfounded for a moment, _"Would he serious let me off just like that?"_ She finally pushed aside the shock and answered, "Yes, I understand. It won't happen again."

"You better head home now; your mother is probably worried sick. Tell her I'll be home later on."

Angel gave a quick nod before leaving at a rather quick pace, still hoping that there really wouldn't be any further consequences. As she continued on her way home, she began to think about Orb and what he did for her.

" _Why would he do that?"_ She thought. I mean she hadn't exactly been nice to him after all. In fact, she was giving him a rather hard time, perhaps more than he deserved. So, why would he be so nice to her? Could it be he liked her? No way, not a chance. But whatever his reason, maybe he wasn't such a square after all.

Angel continued to think about this when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Figuring it was probably Orb again, her initial thought was, " _Oh great, he bailed me out and now he's probably looking for a thank you."_

She turned around with an annoyed sigh while saying, "If you're looking for a thank you then you can just-," she stopped as she realized it wasn't Orb, but Juggler, causing her heart to skip a beat as she froze.

"We meet again my dear," he said with a smug smile. "Angel, wasn't it?"

"W-what do you want?" she stuttered, mentally scolding herself for doing so.

"You just seem to attract trouble, don't you miss?"

"What do you mean by that?" she asked with a hint of offence.

"First that creature from earlier today," he said before leaning closer to her, "And now me."

Stunned by this and realizing he was now in her personal space; Angel quickly took a step back.

"Are you out of your mind or something?" she accused, earning another smirk from him.

"Perhaps…but not when it comes to you," he said leaning into her personal space once again his face now only a few inches from hers.

Angel wanted to move, but for some reason she couldn't. She felt paralyzed. Finally after what seemed like forever Juggler pulled back, causing her to let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Juggler then took a step back, before saying, "See you around." He then walked off in the opposite direction, leaving Angel standing there in stunned silence.

"What the heck was that?" she said aloud, her heart still pounding.

 **Thank you for reading, and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

After Angel left for home, the others still stood in front of the plasma spark tower, and Zero had something weighing on him that he wanted to reveal to the others once his daughter was out of site.

"Orb?" Zero asked.

"Yes?" Orb asked, but then seeing the uneasy look on his friend's face his tone became concerned, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid so," his voice sounded grave.

"W-well, if it's about taking your daughter around today then-," Orb said slightly flustered as Zero cut him off.

"It's not that," Zero's anxiousness was quickly brought to Taro's attention.

"Zero, what is it?" Taro said , "Something has been bothering you all day."

"It's just that-," Zero stopped himself as he brought his attention back to Orb, "Orb,..do you think you can stay here awhile longer? Just for a couple of days?"

"Umm..I suppose," Orb was obviously taken aback by the question, "Why?"

"I've been having this strange sensation all day," Zero started, "I don't know why and I don't know when, …but I have this strange feeling that something very dark is coming."

"What?" Orb asked alarmed.

"Zero, are you sure? Should I alert the rest of the space garrison?" Taro asked apprehensively.

"No, not yet," Zero quickly halted the notion of telling anybody else. "Word of this could easily get out and I don't want to cause a panic."

"But if lives are in danger!-"Taro rebuked.

"Which is why I want Orb to stay as a temporary member of the space garrison," Zero said earning a reaction from Orb.

"What? But I-," Orb's objection was once again interrupted by Zero.

"I know you turned down our offer before, but would you reconsider joining the space garrison?" Zero asked hoping his request would be accepted this time. "It's just for a little while, and until I know whether there's a real threat headed our way or not, we could really use your help. What do you say?"

After taking a moment to think it over, and with much hesitation, Orb finally gave in and deciding to accept it. "Okay,…I'll stay for a while."

"Great!" Taro added enthusiastically.

"You won't be sorry. You'd be surprised how much action we get around here," Zero said proudly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, in case something serious does happen, Juggler can stick around for awhile too. Right, Juggler?" not receiving a reply Orb turned to where his friend had previously been standing. "Juggler?" he asked looking around. "Where'd he go?"

Two days had gone by, and Angel hadn't been able to concentrate on anything since that day. She hadn't even seen Orb and Juggler, but they surprisingly weren't the reason she was so loosing it. Ever since they left Adonis, she's felt very unsettled about it. It was like there was something that she needed to go back there and do. But what was it, and why?

Angel paced back and forth in her room as she tried to figure out what was on with her. The sun was barely up and she hadn't slept once all night. She had been restless at first, but now it was worse. Something or someone was trying to tell her something, but what? It was like there was a voice in her head that wouldn't let her rest. Was she going crazy?

" _What is wrong with me?"_ Angelthought to herself as she brought her hands up to her head. This was done in a futile attempt to ease her throbbing headache caused by the wordless voices that kept forcing themselves into her mind. "Shut up!" she shouted aloud to whatever was calling out to her. During this mental torture the first thought that came to her head was Adonis. That retched place had something to do with this. It was calling to her, and for whatever reason she felt like the only way to stop it would be to return to the source to find the answer. _"Fine"_ she thought. " _I need to find out what all this is about. I don't know if it's just me or if I'm losing my mind, but if there's a reason for all this then I need to figure it out what it is. I'm going back."_

Being careful not to wake up her still sleeping parents, Angel quietly snuck out of her room, threw the apartment and out the door. It was still dark out so no one would see her leave. She took off without a sound and headed straight to her destination, unknowing to the figure who was watching her from the shadows. Can anyone guess who that is?

"What are you up to now?" Juggler said sounding somewhat intrigued by the girl's troublemaking persistence.

Angel began to consider the consequences she would face if she was discovered missing, but she quickly pushed those thoughts aside. All she cared about right now was finding out was troubling her about that planet. Only then would her mind finally be put at ease, or at least that's what she hoped.

She flew there as fast as she could, practically at warp speed, and all the while the throbbing sensation in her head seemed to drastically increase. Maybe it was her Ultra senses warning her to turn back. This was very possible and would explain why she seemed to have voices in her head. But even though it was her first time experiencing her ultra six sense, she didn't understand why it was so intense. Let alone having it lead her right to the source of the trouble. Perhaps hers was more advanced than most other ultras. But she was beginning to see this gift as a curse as the pain was becoming almost unbearable. She was almost to Adonis, she just had to hang on just a little bit longer.

At last she entered the planet's atmosphere, and gripped the sides of her head. She attempted to hold back a scream as her off the chart ultra sense continued to warn her that she was closing in on the source of the danger. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, she finally landed on the planet's surface, and the second she did everything went silent. She slowly brought her hands away from her head.

"The voices…their gone," she said to herself experiencing a moment of relief, followed by confusion. She looked around cautiously, making sure none of the creatures from her last visit were present. Noting that the coast was clear, she once again began making her way through the streets of the city. She wasn't sure what it was that she was looking for, but if it was here she would find it.

As she continued to look around, she noticed there was something about this place that left her feeling uneasy. Homes looked torn down and abandoned as if the people here were attacked by something and forced to leave. And with all the monsters running around here, Angel thought that was a high possibility. Angel stopped in her tracks as she came to a child's toy lying in the middle of the street. She picked it up and examined it for a moment. It was an old rag doll covered in dirt that had an eye missing. Angel brushed it off and then looked up. "What happened here?" she said aloud wondered how this world came to be like this. She carefully laid the doll back down and continued on her way.

A couple minutes had passed, and Angel gave a frustrated sigh as she began to wonder what she was even looking for. "Stupid Ultra sense," she scolded." There's nothing even here, just a bunch of dirt and rubbish. It was probably a mistake even coming here."

And then suddenly she heard it. She stopped abruptly in her tracks and quickly looked around. It wasn't very loud, but with her ultra hearing she could make out a low humming sound.

"What's that?" she asked aloud to herself and she began to follow the sound. She knew she was heading in the right direction when it started getting louder. She kept following it until finally she found were it was coming from. She stopped to see that the sound had led her to a large dark cave. There was a bunch of crushed rocks and debris in front of it, but the opening was still clear enough to walk through. She hesitated a moment and looked behind her to make sure there was nothing that would end up cornering her inside. After taking a deep breath and preparing herself for whatever laid ahead, Angel cautiously walked through the entrance of the cave. "I guess it's time to see what this is all about."

She stepped over numerous rocks and was careful to watch out for any sign of a cave in. This certainly wasn't a place she wanted to be trapped in. It was very dark, but luckily for her she had night vision. There were markings on the surprisingly smooth walls, but Angel didn't pay much attention to them as she noticed that the cave was leaning downward into the ground. The further down she went, the louder the strange humming got. Finally at the end of the dark cave she could make out a faint light. When she got closer, she saw the light to be a dim purple color. Wondering what would produce that sort of lighting, she quickly found her answer when she reached the chamber at the bottom of the cave.

Angel stood frozen in bewilderment when she caught sight of what looked like to be an egg. It sat in a slightly sunken crater in the center of the room and was covered in plates of rock that had glowing sections with a color similar to purple lava. That must have been where the purple light was coming from. It wasn't that big, but it was slightly larger than a normal monster egg. The part of it that was touching the ground was covered in old algae indicating it had been there for some time. And the fact that it was glowing, likely meant that there was a living organism inside it.

"What is that thing?" Angel asked with a slight hint of fear as she stepped closer to it. All the while the mysterious object continued to let off a creepy humming sound.

Angel slowly approached it, not sure what to expect, or if the object posed any sort of danger or not. She was now no more than two feet away from it and without even thinking of the danger her curiosity got the better of her, and she slowly began to extend her hand out to the glowing egg. With her hand only inches away she could already feel the heat radiating from it. There was definitely something alive in there. Then without even hesitating, she placed her hand gently on the egg's shell. But as soon as she did that the strange humming instantly stopped and the glowing shell dimmed to almost nothing, leaving the room pitch dark.

"What happened?" Angel quickly withdrew her hand from the egg fearing she might have hurt it. "I didn't kill it did I?"

She examined the egg for a moment hoping for some sign of life. As she leaned in to take a closer look she was both startled and relieved when the egg shook slightly. She carefully put her ear up to the egg shell and smiled as she could make out the faint sound of something moving inside. It was alive, good.

"Okay, now what?" relieved that the thing wasn't dead because of her, Angel still didn't have the slightest idea of what to do with it. "Do you have a mother?" Angel asked, of course not expecting an answer. However she was guessing the answer to that was no, since when she first entered the cave she could tell that the dirt and dust from the ground hadn't been disturbed for some time. Probably from weeks to months, and no mother would leave her egg for that long. Oh, great now she has an orphan on her hands.

Angel crossed her arms and tried to figure out what she should do. She couldn't just leave the thing here. After a moment of hard thinking Angel finally accepted her only option. She had to take it home with her.

That was not going to be as easy as it looked however, since Angel and the egg were no longer the only ones in the cave. Something had followed her in there. Something that had been guarding this place for the last sixteen years and it wasn't the egg's mother. Just as Angel was picking up the egg, which wasn't easy since it was practically glued to the floor from the moss and algae that had grown hard over time, she froze sensing immediate danger. She swiftly turned around with the large egg in her hands, and just as she feared there was something there that apparently wasn't too happy about her presence.

It let out a low angry growl, as Angel in a state of shock said its name.

"Maga Orochi!"


	10. Chapter 10

Angels breathe quickened as she stared at the powerful enemy before her. For whatever reason Maga Orochi was guarding this place, it didn't look like he was prepared to let her off so easily. He let out a deafening roar that startled Angel, causing her to take a step back. Forgetting that there was a small indent in the ground where the egg had been she lost her footing and stumbled backwards. She cradled the egg tightly in her arms as she hit the ground. Just as she sat up she was met with the sight of Maga Orochi creating an electrical surge threw his body before shooting his maga thunderclap lightning ray from his mouth. Acting quick Angel threw up a hand creating a diamond shaped force field to block the attack and struggled to hold it back. Her attempt was successful and she quickly got to her feet. She desperately looked around for another exit, but there was only one and Maga orochi had it completely.

Realizing that there was no way out, Angel came to the terrifying conclusion that she had no choice but to fight for her life. And since no one knew she was here, it was unlikely that anyone would come to her rescue. But she was an Ultra warrior so she shouldn't need rescuing. Well, at least not most of the time.

She slowly backed up until she was at the far other end of the room, not taking her eyes of the monster for a second. She carefully placed the egg down to keep it out of the rage of fire, and then she quickly stepped away from it. But as soon as the egg was no longer in her possession Maga orochi wasted no time in holding back any longer. He quickly fired himself back up again and shot another lightning ray at her. Angel threw her hands up creating another force field, and as soon as the attack ended she mimicked one of her father's abilities by shooting an Emerium slash beam from the green jewel on her forehead that she too had inherited. The beam slashed across Maga orochi's chest but he seemed resilient to its affects.

Angel decided to make a bold move and ran forward jumping up and making a flying kick, hitting him right in the shoulder. Similar to another one of Zero's tactics she lit her hand up in fiery energy and delivered a shop to maga orochi's neck. The monster roared in pain as the attack left a burned mark behind. Out of rage he grabbed Angel by the shoulder and with significant force pulled her forward, impaling her with the spikes on his body.

"Ahhh!" Angel yelled in pain with the attack weakening her.

She stepped back and was lifting her arms in an attempt to fire a beam when Maga orochi swiped its tail around and hit her in the side knocking her to the ground. He was about to bring himself down on her when she rolled out of the way. After getting her bearings, an unfamiliar urge suddenly came over her and without even thinking about what she was doing, she lifted her arms straight up over her head, then bringing them down crossed them over her chest, and then finally brought them out horizontally to each side. A second later her whole body lit up and when the light died down her form had changed. Her previous form which had the combination colors of silver, red and blue, was now silver with blue as a base color and purple as a secondary color. The purple also created the design of a lightning bolt going across her chest.

Angel took a brief moment to look herself over, surprised by the look of her new form. Her curiosity continued as her hand came down and felt something strapped to her thigh. She pulled the object out from its holster and saw that it was an eye slugger.

"Seriously?" She said with a slight smile.

Gripping the slugger, and with the technique of an expert , Angel threw it right at Maga orochi. The eye slugger slashed across his chest and on its way back it cut off one of his hands from the wrist. It screeched in pain due to his amputated extremity. Angel caught the eye slugger and smirking said, "I always wanted to use one of these." She then advanced towards Maga orochi again but this time at abnormally fast speed due to her new form, which even surprised Angel. At lightning speed she slashed the slugger several times across his front with sparks flying everywhere. She stepped back for a moment in hope that attack would have weakened him.

Though the attack had taken its toll on the monster, he was still nowhere near finished. He charged forward and swinging his long tail forward he rapped it around Angel, pinning her arms down to her sides preventing her from freeing herself. She struggled desperately, but shouted in pain as its tail shot an electrical charge threw her body, with the heat of it burning the front of her chest. Maga orochi then lifted her off the ground and threw her across the room smashing her into the stone wall. She fell face down to the ground and grunted as she struggled to pull herself up. Her color timer was now beeping red. She brought her hand to her midsection where the electrical charge had caused multiple burns. She slowly got to her feet, but suddenly the ground started to shake causing her to fall back to her knees. The impact of her hitting the wall had probably caused a cave in. As the room continued to shake and dust fell from the walls, Angel heard roaring from above ground, which was probably from other creatures who were being alerted by all of the noise. " _Great, like I don't have enough trouble already,"_ Angel thought as she again struggled to her feet.

Despite her injuries, Angel forced herself to get into a fighting stance and bringing her arms into an "L" shape fired a wide shot beam. The beam had little effect on Maga orochi and he just seemed to growl in annoyance. Angel brought out her eye slugger from its holster and swiping it quickly in front of her she created a yellow crescent shaped slash beam that struck maga orochi head on in the face. Maga orochi stepped back nearly stumbling from the attack, and in one last forceful attempt to defeat his enemy he fired up his whole body and shot a thunderclap beam. Due to her injuries Angel was unable to react in time and the lightning beam hit her right in the chest.

Angel fell back to the ground and felt far too weak to get up. She turned her head to the side to see the egg where she had laid it. She rolled over to her side and reached out her hand in trying to reach it. She was just at the point of touching it when an unfamiliar roar caught her attention. She looked up and was surprised to see that the roar wasn't coming from maga orochi, but EX gomora!

"What?!" she said in bewilderment.

She figured he must have been one of the ones who heard all the fighting going on. But was that a good thing or a bad thing? When Maga orochi turned to Ex gomora he let out a loud dominating roar, which to her luck meant that he had found another target other than her. Ex gomora firmly stood his ground and roared as if to challenge him. They both engaged each other and began to fight with each getting a few good hits. Just when angel wondered if they were occupied enough for her to escape, some more uninvited company dropped in.

Others who apparently wanted a piece of the action included Ex Tyrant and Tsurugi Demaaga, both of which followed Ex gomora threw the entrance of the cave. Neither monster seemed to pay any attention to Angel and focused only on the battle at hand. Both teamed up with Ex gomora as all three went up against Maga orochi. When it was obvious that nobody was paying any attention to her, she took this as an opportunity to sneak out. Getting to her feet with great difficulty she took up the egg in her arms and limped over to the exit as fast as she could before she was noticed by anyone. Though that seemed unlikely at this point since they were all still at each other's throats.

Her color timer continued to beep faster as she struggled to reach the surface. The pain racking threw her body only increased the farther she went, but she had to hang on, she couldn't stop now. As she got closer to the top of the cave she began to feel lightheaded and felt like she wasn't going to last much longer. Just as she felt like she was going to pass out from her injuries, she made it through the entrance of the cave and was finally out. But just as she took a few steps away from the cave, her legs finally gave out and she fell to the ground. Still holding the egg tightly in her arms, she felt herself beginning to slip away. The last thing she saw as things began to go blurry was someone walking up to her and kneeling down beside her. She felt herself being lifted off the ground into someone's arms and then she completely blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

Angel's eyes slowly drifted open as she started to come to, after being unconscious for what seemed like years. As her eyes focused the first thing she noticed was the dark sky. It was night. Instead of feeling the hard ground beneath her, she noticed she was lying on some sort of blanket. She saw a faint light out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to see a stick fire that someone had made. She slowly brought her hand up to her abdomen, expecting to feel the pain of all those blasts that she had taken earlier, but surprisingly it didn't hurt all that much. In fact, it didn't hurt at all! Angel was puzzled by this, but something else puzzled her even more. Something felt different as she brought her hand up to her chest. She placed her hand on the spot where her color timer used to be. Key word "used" to be. She let out a groan as she brought a hand up to the side of her aching head and ran her fingers through her dark brown hair. The heavy toll that her injuries had taken on her body had apparently sent her mind into a state of mild delirium, as it took a good ten seconds of her staring up at the starry night sky before her confusion subsided and it hit her. She had hair!

Realization struck her like a bullet as she shot up into a sitting position. In a state of shock, she grabbed a hand full of hair and stared at it in bafflement. She dropped the hair as she then noticed her hand. She looked at both of her hands and her jaw almost dropped to the floor as she realized that they were human! Now in a state of all out panic Angel quickly sprung to her feet as she quickly began to feel her now human face and the rest of her body. She grabbed at the strange clothes material that covered her body. It was a strange looking light blue dress that went above her knee and had a strap over one shoulder that was held up with a golden decorative pin. " _What is going on here?!_ ",Angel thought before her attention was brought to another voice that came out of nowhere.

"Do you like it?" a man's voice asked from behind her.

Angel quickly whipped her whole body around towards the source of the voice, but was surprised to see that it belonged to a seemingly human male. She couldn't quite make out his features at first due to the darkness, but as he walked into the fires light, she saw that it was an Asian man in a dark suit. He had one hand in his pocket, tilted his head and smirked at her. For some reason this smug behavior seemed familiar to Angel, but she couldn't figure out why.

"Who the heck are you?!" she said accusingly while doing a poor job at hiding her confusion.

"Oh, fiery as always I see," he stated smugly, "But is that anyway to thank me?"

"Thank you? For what?" she asked skeptically.

"Well…for that dress for starters," he gestured to her new found wardrobe, which now only caused her to feel self-conscious. "And also," he continued, "for saving your life."

Angel's expression of resentment instantly turned to one of awareness as she began to recall a brief memory. Back at the cave she remembered someone coming up to her just as she passed out. And she assumed that whoever that person was had somehow saved her. How else could she have survived? She was still skeptical however that _this_ guy was indeed her savior, though undoubtedly he was. But who was he, and how could she possibly now be a human?!

"Who are you? And why did you help me?" her tone was softer, but she still kept up her guard.

"Oh, but my dear, you already know who I am," he took a few steps forward.

Angel furrowed her brow in confusion as she clearly couldn't recollect ever seeing this man before. His voice and mannerisms however seemed to trigger something in her mind, but she couldn't place where. She thought hard for a moment, but she still couldn't come up with anything. She was just about to give up and simply ask him for his name when suddenly it hit her. His voice. His smug yet intriguing personality. His creepy flirtatious nature. It all spelled out one name.

"Juggler?" Angel asked the man in utter shock. " _Wait, if he is Juggler, what's he doing here, and why is he in a human form?"_ she thought, still doubtful. _"Or better yet, why I'm I in human form?"_

Juggler smiled at the girl's shaken reaction as he answered, "Yes, it's me. And might I say I'm a little shocked you didn't recognize me sooner. But, I suppose it's understandable, seeing as you've never had the privilege of seeing me in my human form." Bringing his hands out, he smoothly gestured to his bodily appearance as if he was on display. He appeared to be a bit conceited.

As much as Angel tried not to, she couldn't help but look him over a little bit. She tried not to show any evidence that she was impressed with what she saw, but she had to admit that his human form was far more appealing than his alien one. His fancy suit gave him a sense of charm and his dark wavy hair was something she could imagine human girls would find attractive. Key word, "human" one of which she was not…well, not really. She quickly shook those thoughts out of her head so as to focus on the situation at hand.

"Would you mind explaining to me what you're doing here?" she said crossing her arms over her chest. When Juggler took a moment to answer, she noticed his eyes were focused on something but it wasn't her face. She looked down at herself and soon realized just how low her cleavage was on this confounded dress of hers. With her sense of modesty taking over she quickly brought her arms up higher in order avoid receiving any indecent attention to herself. She looked at Juggler as if he insulted her dignity before speaking up, "Where did this almost nonexistent piece of cloth come from anyway?!"

"I borrowed it from one of those old abandoned homes over there," he said nodding his head towards the cities direction.

"But how did I come to be wearing it?" she asked suspiciously.

As Juggler gave her a look that told her that the answer was obvious, her expression turned to one of horror.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that you…?!" she practically screamed at him as she attempted to cover her body as if it had been violated.

"Well, you may say I had little choice in the manner," he answered simply, his expression appearing to be indifferent.

"Why you pervert!" she shouted uncontrollably. "Don't you dare ever touch me again, or you'll be sorry you were ever born!"

"So…in other words you've disapproved of what I've done," Juggler seemed completely unfazed by her threats.

"Gee, what gave you that idea genius?" Angel's sarcasm started to take over.

"Well, does that mean I shouldn't come save you the next time you're about to die?"

"Oh, yeah and that's another thing. What in the world have you done to me?!" Angel asked while crossly gesturing to her new look.

"Oh, that," Juggler casually stated, "Due to the condition you were in, after I used my healing ray on you, I found in order for your body to properly recover you needed to be reduced to a lesser form. And as you can see, I too had to be transformed back into human form after being weakened by the process."

"So now I'm…a human?" she still kept hoping it wasn't true.

"Yes, but don't worry. It's only temporary," he assured," You should be able to transform back after you've fully recovered."

Angel was struck with a moment of relief before another thought came to her.

"Yeah, so… _how_ exactly do I do that?" she'd never been human before, so to her it seemed like a reasonable question.

"I assume with that," he said pointing to an object on her wrist.

"What?" she looked down to see a strange looking bracelet on her wrist. It was silver and plated all the way around with numerous diamonds, all having different colors.

"You had it on when you first became human. I remember because it was the _only_ thing that you-"Juggler stopped abruptly, not wanting to spike her anger again, and wisely chose to change the subject, "Anyway, I imagine it would allow you to change back into a human if you ever so desired."

"Is that so?" she sounded interested as she admired the bracelet. But just as she was beginning to calm down her mind suddenly remembered something she had forgotten about. "Wait, a minute," she said as she began looking around back and forth. "Where is it?!" she exclaimed.

"Where's what?" Juggler sounded confused.

"That...thing that I had before, it's gone! Where is it?!" she frantically started searching the ground for the egg that she had retrieved earlier.

"You mean that weird rock you were holding when I found you?"

"Yeah, where is it?" she asked him anxiously.

"I left it over there by that tree," he pointed to a large tree about three yards away.

Angel rushed over to it and swooped up the egg in her arms, instantly breathing a sigh of relief as she did so. Juggler sent her an odd glance as she practically cradled the thing like she was its mother.

Juggler breathed a sigh as he mumbled irritably, "Why do I keep chasing after this weird girl?"

They both made their way back to the land of light with the egg in tow, after Angel was able to change back into her former self since she wouldn't quit know how to explain it to her parents if she had left as an ultra and came home as a human. But Angel kept trying to figure out how she was going to possibly explain this to her parents. It had been almost twenty -four hours since she had left, and her parents were no doubt either worried out of their minds, or angry as hell, or maybe both. And she kind of figured they had a right to be, so she just decided to take whatever punishment they decided to dish out.

After dropping her off at her home, Juggler simply left without a word, apparently going off to do his own thing. Even though, she'd just met him, and despite his creepy exterior, he really wasn't such a bad guy.

Attempting to hide the oversized egg behind her back, she slowly opened the door to her apartment and quietly snuck in like she had done numerous times in the past, none of which ever having ended well for her. But to her surprise no one was home. She quietly checked each room in order to confirm it, and every room, including her parent's room was empty. She stood puzzled for a moment, not knowing where else they could be, before she ceased the opportunity in order to find a hiding place to stash their new house guest. She finally decided on leaving it in her bedroom closet, placing it in an empty box just in case her mother violated her rules and trespassed in her room. She carefully closed the closet door before heading back into the living room. But just as she walked into the room, she heard the knob to the front door being turned and the door creaking open. She stood frozen as her parents both entered.

Both Zero and Attea looked absolutely exhausted as they walked in, but instantly light up as they saw their daughter standing in the middle of the room. Attea brought a hand to her mouth as she chocked a gasp.

Angel was just about to open her mouth to start explaining, but she never got a chance as she was suddenly engulfed in her parent's embrace. She stood as tense as a board as both Zero and Attea attempted to hug the life out of her. Well this was not the reaction she was expecting.

But not everything was quite as nice as a certain egg secretly hidden in her closet suddenly began to glow. It then shook violently from within the box. It then suddenly became still, and after a moment it cracked. It cracked down its surface a little bit more before a piece of its outer shell fell off, revealing an evil glowing red eye.

 **Author Note: Just so everyone knows, just because it may seem like I'm pushing Juggler x Angel, I want to mention that Orb is going to be involved with Angel as well, creating somewhat of a love triangle. All I'm saying is that Orb as a chance with her as well. Thanks for reading and please continue to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Orb stood at the top of the plasma spark tower and knowing nobody else was around transformed back into his human form as Gai. He had been in his Orb form for so long that he almost forgot what it felt like to be himself again. He gave a relaxed sigh as he gazed down at the city below. Something had been weighing on him for the last two days and the reason for it always came back to the same answer, Angel. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. Even after the way she treated him, there was something about her that intrigued him. Ever since he met her she was the only thing he could think about. He didn't even mind being slugged by her back on Adonis when he had gone after her. And he really wanted to see her again. But, there was just one problem. She was Zero's daughter. Not to mention the age difference between him and her. I mean he wasn't ancient or anything, but it did concern him that she was only sixteen, which would give her father another reason to object. Of course another issue for him to consider was that she didn't even like him, or at least it seemed that way.

Orb was brought out of his train of thought when he sensed somebody come up behind him.

"Where have you been?" Orb asked without looking at his estranged partner as he came up and stood beside him.

"Been busy," Juggler replied nonchalantly.

"With what?" Gai asked looking over at Juggler who was also in his regular tuxedo human form.

"Oh, you may say I was playing a certain lady's knight in shining armor," he said in his usual smug tone.

Gai raised an eye brow and gave him a curious look as he asked, "What are you talking about, what lady?"

"Oh, you know the one," he started, "That girl who was such a pain in the butt earlier." This instantly caught Gai's attention.

"Wait you mean Angel?" Gai asked already knowing he meant her.

"Yeah, that's the one," he answered.

"Well, what happened? Is she alright?" Gai asked sounding a bit too eager.

"She got into a bit of trouble back in that same place we rescued her from before, but I handled it nicely," Juggler said confidently choosing to leave out a few details.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?!" he practically shouted, but realizing he sounded a bit too anxious decided to rephrase himself, "I-I mean, if she was in any serious trouble I could have helped."

Juggler sensed Gai's profound interest and decided to have some fun with him. "You know .." he said looking into the distance, "that girl certainly is a hand full," he paused to see his reaction "but I like a female who plays hard to get."

"Hard to get?" Gai asked skeptically with a flicker of anger in his voice.

"Yeah, she may be a bit of a challenge, but that makes the chase all the more exciting," Juggler continued to gloat, trying to irritate Gai and was obviously successful.

"Stay away from her Juggler," Gai said in a low serious voice. It was an order not a request.

"Why?" When Juggler noticed a hint of jealously on Gai's part, his expression instantly turned into a smirk as he continued, "Oh, I see, you have a thing for her don't you?" Gai's silence quickly confirmed his suspicions. "Well, if you like her so much why don't you just tell her?"

Gai hesitated a moment before struggling out, "It's…It's complicated. And besides," he said firmly," I don't want Angel to become one of your many flings. She deserves more respect than that, so why don't you just forget about her."

Gai expected to hear another snide remark, but surprisingly Juggler's usual smirk turned into a serious frown. If anything, he almost looked hurt if that was even possible. It was as if he was insulted that Gai thought he saw Angel that way. True, in the beginning he simply saw her as a pretty new toy, but he didn't feel that way anymore. In fact he was beginning to grow a bit fond of the girl, whose foolish actions required him to constantly come to her rescue.

While attempting to mask his slightly wounded feelings, which most people didn't even know he had any of, he looked Gai straight in the eye and said in a tone that Gai hadn't heard in years, "Well, Gai…though this may come as a surprise to you, I don't see Angel as another fling. Maybe I did at first, but now…" he looked away almost in embarrassment before continuing, "Anyway…as you know I don't give up easily…so what do you say we wait and see who wins her heart first? Deal?" he said extending his hand out as a means of sealing the agreement.

Gai looked at Juggler and said in almost disbelief, "Are you serious?" After thinking a moment, and seeing Juggler waiting for his response, Gai sighed in defeat, reached out and shook his hand.

"Fine," Gai finally agreed, "May the best man win."

"Don't worry, I will," Juggler said back to his normal cocky self as he pulled his hand out of his grip and began to walk away. He then stopped and turned back as he said with a smirk, "Isn't it funny Gai, after all we've been through together, and all the obstacles we've resolved, we still always manage to find something to fight about."

This time it was Gai's turn to smirk.

Back at Angel's house, her mom was doing her daily household cleaning. She figured she might as well catch up on it while Zero and Angel were out. She had to do something to keep herself busy after all the stress and worry she went through when Angel had disappeared the previous day. They still didn't have a clear story of what had happened, but frankly at this point Angel's mom didn't even care all she cared about was having her daughter back safe and sound.

She had finished cleaning the living room and her and Zero's bedroom and then finally made her to Angel's room. She ignored the sign posted on her daughter's door reading "WARNING KEEP OUT," and went in. Everything looked exactly the same way she had left it the day before so she went ahead with her cleaning. She was finally finished with everything except the closet which Angel had always told her to stay out of, since she saw it as her privet domain. But she figured it was about do for a cleaning and opened it. It wasn't that messy, but it wasn't that clean either. She began straightening things up, until she came to a certain cardboard box. She had pushed it to the back of the closet to keep it out of the way but froze when she thought she heard something move. She looked at the box and listened for a moment, but heard nothing. Maybe it was just her imagination she thought. She was about to close the closet door when she heard something again, this time a very low growl sound like an animal would make. Attea looked at the box again and waited a moment. Then taking a deep breath slowing began reaching for the box. She was just about to open it when- 

"What are you doing?!"

Attea quickly turned around, startled by the sudden sound of her daughter's voice and closed the closet door due to reflex.

"Angel your back," Angel's mom stated still shaken up.

"Mom, what are you doing?!" Angel said infuriated, knowing how close her mom was to finding her little secret.

"I was just cleaning your room," Attea explained innocently.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my room?!" Angel shouted.

"Angel, stop acting like it's the end of the world just because I came into your room," Attea said crossing her arms.

Angel gave an exasperated sigh, "Man, is nothing sacred?"

"Please, just let it go. Besides shouldn't you be at the training coliseum by now?" Attea reminded her.

"Why, I don't have training today?" Angel replied.

"Don't you remember? Ultraman Victory's girls are having their orientation today, and since you're such a prized student Ultraman Taro thought you could come to help show them around," her mom explained.

"Wait, you don't mean the twins do you?" Angel asked with dread in her voice.

"Yes, Victory's twin girls Alexa and Victoria," her mom answered.

"Oh no, not those two," Angel did nothing to hide her frustration.

"What's wrong with them? You met them last year when Victory came to visit the ultra brothers. Their your age and they seemed like very nice girls," Her mom said confused at her daughter's dismay.

"Yeah, I know, but their just so annoying," Angel whined.

"Why do you say that?" her mom asked.

"I mean, all they ever do is talk about boys. It's literally all they ever talk about. It's like their practically one dimensional," Angel complained crossing her arms.

"Oh, really," her mom said placing a hand on her hip, "Well, if anything I'd much rather prefer you having boy troubles like regular girls than getting mixed up in half of the crazy stuff you do now. In fact maybe spending some time with the victory girls will do you good. I'd like to experience some of the normal problems that other mom's of teenage girls have."

"But, mom-" Angel protested.

"No buts, now get going or you'll be late," her mom ordered.

"Ugh, fine," Angel reluctantly gave in before walking out the door.

Angel went straight to the coliseum, only to be greeted a little too friendly by the twins the second she walked through the door.

"Oh, hi Angel! You're here!" the Victoria one shouted, overjoyed as her and her sister Alexa ran over to her. They both had similar coloring as their dad with black and some red coloring. They didn't have V shapes on their heads though, instead they had V shaped color timers.

"Hey, guys," Angel responded sounding less than enthusiastic.

"What have you been up to recently?" Alexa asked her.

"Nothing much," She said not really feeling like getting into a conversation with these two.

"Well that's not the way we heard it," Victoria said shrewdly.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked warily.

"I mean the way we heard it you were kidnapped by a mob of aliens and taken to some far off planet," Victoria exclaimed a bit too excitedly.

"What?" Angel asked dumbfounded, "Where did you hear that?"

"Yeah, and then the infamous Ultraman Orb himself came and rescued you!" Alexa squealed in excitement.

"Excuse me," Angel looked at her in disbelief, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, Angel what was it like being rescued by such a dashing hero?" Victoria asked while grabbing Angel's upper arm in anticipation.

"It's sounds so romantic," Alexa sighed while placing both hands over her heart, "Is he really as handsome as all the other girls say he is?"

"Look," Angel said pulling her arm out of Victoria's grip, "I don't know what you heard, but that's not the way it happened. And how did you hear about this anyway?"

"Oh, Angel you know nothing that involves a good looking guy ever gets passed us," Alexa said proudly crossing her arms.

"I know all too well," Angel said rolling her eyes, "But you didn't tell anybody else about this did you?"

"Oh no, Angel, you know us," Victoria assured her.

Angel crossed her arms and gave her a look before saying, "It's all over the city isn't it?" Being met by silence Angel gave an exasperated sigh, "Oh, forget it. But anyway, if you want to know the truth I wasn't kidnapped by aliens and Orb didn't rescue me. Not really anyway. I went there on my own and then he and Juggler simply followed-."

"Oh, my gosh, Juggler?!" they both exclaimed simultaneously.

"Oh, man," Angel said smacking her forehead.

"You mean to tell us that you know Orb _and_ Juggler?!" Victoria shouted in awe.

"Hey, look there they are!" Alexa squealed pointing behind Angel.

Angel turned around and was surprised to see both Orb and Juggler walk into the coliseum. _"What are those two doing here?_ " She cringed when they both saw her and started walking towards them. _"Oh great."_

Thankfully that's when Ultraman Taro came up and started talking to them before they could get to her. Angel breathed a sigh of relief just before both Alexa and Victoria grabbed her by both arms, so forceful that it nearly caused her to fall.

"Angel, you have to introduce us!" Victoria exclaimed almost desperately.

"What? I don't think-" she started to protest.

"Angel, please, please, please!" Both the girls pleaded simultaneously.

"Ugh, okay, okay!" she gave in with a huff before practically stomping towards Gai and Juggler. They had just finished talking to master Taro and saw her coming. The girls tried to follow her, but Angel quickly stopped them. "Wait here," she wanted to have a chance to warn the guys of what they were in for.

Orb seemed particularly pleased to see her and she was almost tempted to smile back at him, but refrained from doing so. Juggler's expression on the other hand was unreadable. He didn't even have on his usual smirk which she thought was strange. She stopped in front of them and crossed her arms the way she usually does, deciding to let them be the first to speak.

"Hi, Angel," Orb said with a smile, "It's uh…been a while.

"It's been two days," she corrected him.

"Yeah, well uh…h-how've you been?" Orb stuttered showing how awkward he was feeling right now. For a brief moment Angel actually thought it was a little cute before coming back to her senses.

"I'm fine. But how did you know I was here?" Angel was genuinely curious, since there was no way they could've known unless they were stalking her. And that was unlikely. Well, at least for Orb anyway, but Juggler on the other hand…

"We didn't know," Juggler answered breaking his silence.

"That's right, we just came to speak to Taro about something," Orb explained, "But I'm glad we ran into you though. Are you here for class?"

"No, uh…that actually brings me to what I wanted to talk to you about," Angel started to suddenly feel very uncomfortable, "Tell me… how are you with girls?"

To say the sudden question surprised them was an understatement. Orb felt his face grow red as he struggled with how to respond, "W-what?" was she talking about herself he wondered. For a moment he actually started to get his hopes up.

"Cause I hate to tell you guys this, but uhh…" she paused while glancing behind her at the girls, "You got dates."

"Uh? What?" they both said simultaneously before the two boy crazed teenage girls pounced on them. Victoria rushed over, grabbing Orbs upper arm and her sister Alexa crept up on an unsuspecting Juggler, going as far as throwing both her arms around his neck. The sneak attack nearly scared them out of their minds.

"Orb, my names Victoria, Ultraman Victory's daughter, and this is my sister Alexa. I'm your biggest fan!" She squealed practically throwing herself at Orb.

"Me too, me too!" Alexa said clutching onto Juggler for dear life.

Angel could say she maybe felt a little bit sorry for the boys, but she also found the spectacle very entertaining. Even the stoic, overly confident Juggler seemed to be overwhelmed by the girls. She figured Orb would fall apart at the seams, but he actually seemed to handle it quite well. Could it be he was used to it? As Angel noticed Victoria press herself closer into Orb, she couldn't help but feel a small flicker of jealousy. Orb was beginning to become uncomfortable as well and looked to Angel for help. Suddenly Angel was mad, not really at the twins, but at Orb. She felt like this was all his fault, maybe it was jealousy taking over again, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get out of there.

"I'll see you guys later," she said in a harsh tone before walking away with a frown.

"Bye Angel," Victoria said without taking her eyes off Orb.

"Wait, Angel?!" Orb shouted after her while trying to get out Victoria's grip. She wasn't letting him go though.

"Have fun!" she shouted crossly not looking back. He kept calling her, but she ignored him. If he and Juggler wanted to play around with those girls why should she care? I mean, it's not like she liked them or anything. In fact at this point they had earned a place on the list of her most hated. Angel practically ran all the way home, and due to her rage bumped into a few people along the way. She felt like punching a wall, or more like a certain Ultra. _"Why do I care what they do anyway?!"_ she shouted in her mind. _"They can do anything they want!"_

 _Back at the her house_

Angel's mom had finally finished her housework and went into the living room to sit down for a bit. She'd been working non-stop since morning and it was now six a clock in the evening. She was exhausted to say the least and she was hoping she could rest for a few minutes before Zero came home. But as she sat down on the sofa, she had just breathed a sigh of relief before her moment of relaxation was interrupted by a strange sound. It only lasted a second so she just ignored it. She laid her head back on the couch and was about to fall asleep when she heard it again. A scratching sound. This time she knew she wasn't imagining it.

She slowly stood up from the sofa and kept listening until she heard it again. It was coming from Angel's room.

"Angel are you home?!" she shouted hoping to get an answer, but there wasn't one. Only more scratching,...like something trying to get out from somewhere.

She slowly walked over to her daughter's room and listened at the door. The scratching stopped. She turned the knob and slowly opened the creaking door. She looked inside, but didn't see anything or anyone. She was about to close the door and forget about it when suddenly she noticed something unusual. The closet door…it was opened.

Wait, didn't she close that door when she was in here before. And no one else has been in here so something wasn't right. Then she saw it. That box from before, only now it was at the front of the closet, and she distinctly remembered pushing it to the back. What was going on here?

She entered the room and cautiously approached the box. She stood in front of it and slowly bent down to open the lid. As soon as her hands touched it, she took a deep breath and ripped the lid off. It surprised her however that the box that had been causing her so much trouble today was completely empty.

"What? That's strange," She said before placing the lid back on the box and closing the closet door. After closing it, she leaned her forehead against the door and sighed. But just as she began to relax, something suddenly grabbed her shoulders. Her heart jumped out of her chest as she screamed and she spun around, hitting whatever it was across the face. She gasped however as she realized the terrible mistake she had made.

"Oh my gosh, Zero!" She shouted in shock bringing both her hands to her mouth.

Zero was rubbing the side of his face that she had hit him as he said, "What was that for?!"

"Oh, sorry, w-what are you doing here?" she asked was still shaken up.

"I live here remember?" he said still rubbing the sore side of his face.

"Yeah, I know, but I thought you were…" she trailed off not really having a good answer. "Oh never mind. Are you okay?"

"I'll live, but boy you haven't hit me like that, since the day before we were married," Zero joked with a smirk.

Attea put her hands on her hips and gave him a scolding look before walking past him and saying in a frustrated voice, "Let's not bring that up please."

She walked into the living room and sat back down on the sofa, giving a frustrated groan. Zero followed and sat beside her. He saw just how tired she looked and he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. When he thought about it he hadn't really spoken to his wife a lot lately. He'd just been so busy with issues at work and with the ultra brothers, not to mention his daughter. He hadn't really been paying much attention to his wife the last few days and he just began realizing it. She works so hard and the least he could do was let her know that everything that she did was appreciated. When did they have their last real conversation? In fact, it had been nearly two weeks since they last… Well, anyway, maybe it was time to change that.

Zero looked over at his wife and without warning reached over grabbed her face and kissed her. She instantly pulled away and gave him a surprised look. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked before pulling her in her another kiss, this one harder.

Realizing where this was going she placed a hand on his chest and reluctantly pushed him away. She obviously wanted this too and he could tell, but she wondered why the sudden change in him.

Zero could read her concerned expression and responded, "I want to give my wife the attention she deserves. Anything wrong with that?"

Attea smiled and Zero was about to bring her in for another kiss when she stopped him again, "What about Angel?

"What do you mean?" He said confused.

"I mean she's going to be home any minute," Attea said with a smile.

"She's not going to want to walk in on this, believe me," Zero said before cupping her face and kissing her deeply. He wasn't sure if she was going to be into it, but as they continued he could tell she wanted this just as much as he did.

As things started to get more heated, Zero stood up from the couch, pulling Attea with him and started heading towards their bedroom. Zero fumbled with the door knob, as he pressed Attea against the door with his mouth still on hers as he tried to open it. Finally he got the door open and pushed her inside. Being so busy he neglected to close the door and left it wide open.

He walked Attea backwards until the back of her legs hit the bed frame. He gently laid her down, but she wasn't in the mood for gentle as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him roughly on top of her. "Someone's a bit eager," he smirked.

"Shut up," she said capturing his mouth once again with hers.

She wrapped both her legs around his, straddling his waist. She reached up a hand and clawed her finger nails into his back. Zero grunted at the pain, but in a good way. With their bodies pressed together, Zero was prepared to go the next step when…

"OH, MY GOSH!"

They both jumped off of each other as they saw who was standing in their door way. Angel stood in absolute horror as she gripped the sides of her head and screamed.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! CAN"T YOU ATLEAST CLOSE THE DOOR?! AHHH!" Angel screamed in disgust as she ran to her room feeling like she had just been scarred for life.

"Well, this didn't go as well as I hoped," Zero said earning a smack on his arm by Attea.

After locking herself in her room, Angel tried her hardest to forget what she just saw, but something soon helped her with that. She heard a small growling sound and it was coming from underneath her bed. And not really being intimidated by having monsters under her bed she just sucked it up and looked underneath it. The creature that greeted her only left her with one phrase.

"What the F***?!"


	13. Chapter 13

_Dream sequence:_

 _Zero stood in angst as he watched his home world being destroyed before his eyes. Everywhere he looked there was chaos as his people ran in horror. Smoke was everywhere as buildings were set afire and flames were seen from every direction. He was struck with confusion and horror as he saw what had become of his home._

" _How did this happen?" Zero said as the devastation continued. As he looked in all directions to find the cause of this, his eyes then fell on an unmoving figure lying on the ground in the distance. He looked closely for a moment and his heart dropped in his chest as he realized who it was._

" _Attea!" he shouted as he ran over to his wife's unconscious form._

 _He kneeled beside her and cradled her lifeless body in his arms. A tear ran down his cheek as he held her to his chest as tight as he could. He was overwhelmed with anger and sadness as he let out a scream._

" _Ahhhhhhh!"_

 _As Zero continued to mourn with his wife in his arms, the smoke then began to clear and Zero looked up to see a figure coming into view. It took him a moment to make out who it was, but once the smoke fully cleared, he gasped in shock._

" _Baliel!"_

 _Baliel gave an evil laugh ,"Ha ,ha, ha, that's right. I'm back!"_

" _But…how?!" he shouted in both anger and shock._

 _He laughed again, "You should know by now Ultrman Zero, that I will never rest until I destroy you and everything dear to you!"_

 _Zero glanced down at his wife as he hissed underneath his breath, "And I suppose you think you've succeeded?"_

" _Well it certainly looks that way doesn't it?" Baliel gloated. "All that's left is you."_

" _So now what?" Zero asked bitterly, "You're going to just kill me now…you really think it'll be that easy?"_

" _Oh, you don't understand Zero, …you see I'm not going to kill you," he said with an unpleasant smirk._

" _What?"_

" _I'm not going to kill you," he chuckled, " Instead I have a better way to deal with you. Something much more painful."_

" _You couldn't possibly cause me more pain than you already have," Zero hissed trying to hold back a tear._

" _I wouldn't be too sure about that, "Baliel sneered. "Just killing you myself is too easy and isn't painful enough. Instead I discovered the best way to fully break you is to take what's most precious to you. Or more specifically…someone." Baliel then gestured a hand to the side as someone else walked up beside him from out of the smoke._

 _Zero choked out a gasp as he couldn't believe who it was._

" _A-Angel?" he said like he couldn't believe it as he saw his own daughter stand beside Baliel. She looked different however, since her previous markings of blue and red were now changed to black and red, and her eyes were red as well._

" _Angel! What have you done to her?!" Zero screamed at Baliel._

" _I did what I knew would hurt you most, I took her from you. She's my property now," Baliel said._

" _No!" Zero shouted. "I won't let you take her!"_

" _Ha, ha, ha, don't you see, your too late," he laughed._

" _Angel you have to stop this! You have to fight the darkness!" Zero begged her._

" _Don't waste your breath Zero, "Baliel told him. " And if you haven't guessed by now the reason I'm not going to kill you, as much fun as that would be, I realized the best way to make you suffer is to have someone you trust, someone you love, be the one to end your life. And there's no one closer to that description than your own daughter!"_

" _No!" Zero shouted in horror._

" _Yes, and the only way to stop it is to kill her and we both know you won't do that," Baliel then brought a hand up and touched the side of Angel's face. Zero tensed at his intimate gesture, a terrible thought suddenly hitting him that maybe he wanted her for another reason…_

" _Get your filthy claws off her!" He said enraged._

" _Why would I do that? After all, as I said she's mine now. Ha, ha, ha," Baliel laughed in victory._

" _No!" Zero shouted._

 _End of dream sequence:_

"No!" Zero shouted terrified as he shot up from his sleep. He was breathing rapidly due to his rush of adrenaline and quickly looked around the room. He breathed a deep sigh of relief when he realized that it was just a dream. He looked at the other side of the bed and breathed another sigh of relief when he saw his wife sleeping soundly next to him. He rubbed his face trying to wipe away the memory of his past dream, and that's all he hoped it was, a dream. He then laid back down and trying to get comfortable turned to the side and came up close to his wife, rapping his arms around her. He held her tightly for a moment and Attea started to move a little bit rapping her arms around him.

"Don't worry," he spoke softly to his sleeping wife, "I won't let anything happen to our family…ever."

"What in the world are you?" Angel said as she sat on her bed and stared at the little creature before her. She didn't know what would be in that egg but she wasn't expecting this.

Angel spent her time observing the strange creature. She had never seen anything like him (if it even was a him). He was mostly black with black scales and a few highlighted in dark purple. He wasn't completely covered in scales, only his back, upper arms and the sides of his legs. He had long red claws on his hands and red spikes protruding from his shoulders and down his back and all the way down to his tail. In other respects he looked almost humanoid, similar to an Ultra, but Angel knew that was impossible. The one thing that caught her attention above all else was his eyes. They were a gleaming red color and they looked kind of creepy. She thought she remembered seeing eyes like that before but she couldn't remember where.

The newborn hatchling was occupied exploring the contents of her closet and was even playing in the very box that Angel had hidden him in before he hatched. And another thing that was weird was that there weren't even any pieces of his egg shell anywhere, it's like it just vanished. Despite its appearance however, it behaved like any other infant being curious as it played with one of Angel's old history books. Angel couldn't help but smile when it tried to eat one of the pages but then spit it out in disgust.

"I never liked history much either," she said in amusement.

The hatchling then threw the book across the room hitting it against the wall and the book fell open on the floor. Angel instantly stood up, worrying her parents might have heard the noise. The last thing she needed was them finding out that she was hiding an unknown, possibly dangerous alien from the planet that they had forbidden her from ever going to again.

When she didn't hear anything, she sighed in relief and turned to look at her little visitor. He was sitting on the floor and just stared up at her, almost like he was looking her over.

"Well, …whatever you are, you need a name. I'd rather not have to keep calling you an "it," Angel brought a hand to her chin as she tried to think of something to call him. The creature stared at her expectantly as he awaited her verdict.

"I think I'll call you…" She thought for a moment, "Dagger."

The creature had no response to the name.

"Well dagger, you need to be quite so my parents won't hear you. I have to go to school tomorrow and if they find you I'm dead. I'll have to find some other place to hide you," Angel said thinking of what to do, "I think I may know someone who can help, but I'll worry about that tomorrow. For now let's get some sleep."

Angel laid some blankets and pillows on the floor to make a place for him to sleep and then laid on her own bed. Since she hadn't slept for nearly two days she fell asleep almost instantly. Her new little friend didn't sleep however. For hours he just stared at her sleeping form. And then deep down within its subconscious, something dark was awoken. The hatchlings face twisted into an evil grin and a dark wicked presence emanated from the room.

" _Ha ha ha, you foolish girl, "_ Baliel's voice laughed from within the creature's form. _"You have no idea what you have just unleashed. The fact that you, the very off spring of my sworn enemy was the one to deliver me right to the Land of Light's door is more than I could have asked for, ha, ha!"_ the creatures mouth didn't move as Baliel spoke within his mind. _"Soon this vessel will reach its full maturity, and when that happens all my power will be at its fullest potential. I'll finally have my revenge on Ultraman Zero, and little does he know that you, his own daughter, will be the key to his inevitable downfall. Soon I will summon the rest of my army and you will have no choice but to stand and watch as your whole world is brought to its knee! And in time, perhaps you will even join me…"_ he inwardly grinned wickedly _, "after you've been properly persuaded. Ha, ha,ha!"_

The next morning Angel awoke with a gasp as she shot up in bed. She breathed deeply and realized she was sweating. She looked over at Dagger who was sleeping soundly on the bed of blankets, looking as innocent as could be curled up in a little ball. She sighed and fell back down on her bed. She rubbed her face as she tried to recall the dream she had last night. She never dreamed before so it felt very weird. She couldn't remember what her dream was about, all she remembered was hearing a strange voice and being surrounded by a strange sense of darkness. Whatever it was about she hoped it was only a onetime thing.

She looked over at the clock on her dresser and shot up "Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late!" She jumped out of bed and sprinted for the door before stopping with her hand on the door knob. She looked back at dagger who was beginning to wake up and cursed within her mind as she said, "Ugh, what am I going to do with you?" She paused a moment, but then noticed her history book on the floor. It was still there from the other day. "I guess I can't leave it there."

She went to pick up the book and saw that it was opened. She picked it up and looked at the page it was turned too. There was a picture on it and when she saw it her eyes instantly widened as she recognized who it was.

Baliel!

Obviously she knew who Baliel was, but what instantly caught her attention were his eyes. She knew she had seen Dagger's red eyes somewhere before and now she knew where. She looked over at dagger who was now awake and when he saw the look of shock on her face, she could have sworn she saw his face twist into a small grin.

"It couldn't be…there's no way…" she said in disbelief.

Different Location: _Somewhere out in space_

On another random planet a dark figure looked out into space in the direction of the land of light. Though it was thousands of miles away he could still sense it's approximate location. He closed his eyes and seemed to be listening for something. He seemed to be receiving some sort of telepathic message. After a moment he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Dark Zagi what is it?" Five king asked hopeful, "Did you hear from the master?"

"It's almost time," Dark Zagi said in a dark voice, "After all this years of waiting the moment has finally arrived!"


	14. Chapter 14

It was finally morning after a long sleepless night, and even though Zero was awake he still felt uneasy about the dream he had last night. He couldn't get the nightmare out of his head. From the time he left the house and headed to the space garrison, all he could see in his head was the dark image of Baliel finally succeeding in destroying the Land of Light.

" _It's_ _so_ _strange_ ," Zero thought as he flew into the space garrison, _"It felt so real…but that could never happen…Baliel's gone."_

As Zero entered the space garrison he was soon greeted by his father, Ultra Seven. He looked upset so Zero knew something was up.

"Zero, I'm glad you're here," Seven said walking up to his son.

"Dad, is something wrong?" Zero could tell something was on his mind.

Seven sighed, "Zero, please…just follow me."

Seven then led him to the main meeting room of the Ultra brother's. Seven continued to stay silent which gave Zero an idea of just how serious this must be if he thought all the ultra brothers should tell him together. Zero walked into the meeting room right behind Seven and all eyes in the room turned to him. Every single one of the ultra brother's were there, and even ultra father and ultra mother. Yep, something was definitely wrong.

"What's…going on?" Zero was hesitant to ask as all eyes continued to stay on him.

Zoffy was the first to speak out.

"Zero,...all the other ultra brothers have already been briefed on the situation," Zoffy paused as if stalling.

"And what is the situation exactly?" Zero pressed, annoyed by his commander's lack of response.

"We believe…we believe something very dark is about to befall the land of light," Zoffy's voice sounded very solemn.

"What?" Zero said alarmed.

It was now Ultraman's time to talk.

"Ultra father has had a premonition of the future," Ultraman told him.

"What kind of premonition?" Zero asked his superior.

"It was a vision of massive destruction on its way to the Land of Light," Ultraman explained.

"What?" Zero's mind instantly went to the dream he had last night,… if it _was_ just a dream. But what if that was some sort of vision as well. No, it can't be!

"There's a great evil on it's way to our world," Seven finally spoke, "We don't know when it will come but when it does we need to be ready."

Zero was about to respond when Ultra father suddenly stepped forward and wore a look of alarm.

"Ken, what is it?" Ultra mother was worried as she saw her husband's changed expression.

"No," Ultra father's voice was filled with dread.

"Sir, what is it?" Zoffy asked, alarmed.

"Have you had another premonition?" Ultraman asked.

"Yes, I have," He answered gravely.

All the Ultra brother's tensed up in suspense as they awaited their leader's verdict.

"Ken…?" Ultra mother placed a hand on Ultra father's arm, her eyes filled with worry.

Ultra Father took a deep breath as he lifted his head up to speak, "I'm afraid…the darkness is no longer on it's way."

The Ultra brothers looked at each other in response, but Ultra Father wasn't finished.

"It's already here."

Everyone in the one in the room let out a gasped.

"What?! Already?" Mebius said in an almost panicked voice.

"But how can that be?" Hikari asked.

"We must alert all sectors at once and prepare them for combat!" Taro blurted out.

"Yes, we need every available warrior we can get," Ace added.

"We have to act before it's too late," Jack said.

"Wait a second!" Zero shouted getting the attention of everyone in the room. "Look I hate to be a killjoy, but could I just ask one question?"

Zoffy nodded, "Go ahead Zero."

"Okay, just…what exactly is the evil that was on it's way, but now is here?" And Zero apparently wasn't the only one who was curious about the identity of this great evil.

"Yeah, I was kind of wondering about that myself," Mebius said looking to the ultra bothers.

They actually didn't know either and they all looked at Ultra father expectantly.

Ultra Father took a deep breath again like he wanted to prepare them for what he was about to say.

"I didn't want to say anything at first until I was sure but…"He paused, "It's Baliel."

Everyone gasped in shock, except for Zero. Upon hearing the news he felt his whole body go numb. It must have affected his ears too because he seemed to zone out and didn't hear a thing anyone said after that. Everything stood still as he had another flashback of Baliel taking over the land of light. He now knew what he had seen last night wasn't a dream…it was real! Meaning Baliel wasn't only after him…he was after Angel!

Without paying attention to what Zoffy was saying, which was something about surveillancing the entire planet for Baliel's possible whereabouts, Zero blocked it out as he turned to seven.

"I need to get home now," he said in a low voice. Without giving Seven a chance to respond he continued, "I think Angel's in danger."

Angel had just been let out from class and was getting reading to leave the colloseum. Their usual teacher Master Taro wasn't able to come in today and they had to call in a replacement for him. Angel, including the rest of the class thought that this was unusual and the only thing that the replacement teacher told them was that Taro had been called in for an emergency meeting with the rest of the Space Garrison. Angel asked what the emergency was, but was told that it was strictly confidential. Normally she would have pressed for more details, but today all she had to say was "whatever." She had more important things to worry about, one being what to do about dagger. As if her life wasn't already complicated enough, now she had to worry about her new secret pet that happens to have an undeniable resemblance to her father's arch enemy, Ultraman Baliel. But that's just a coincidence right? I mean it couldn't possibly be connected to Baliel, he was dead. Oh, who was she kidding? Anybody whose anybody knows that nobody stays dead for long around here. And that was especially true for Baliel whose been resurrected from the dead at least half a dozen times according to her father. If that was the case, and if there was a chance that Baliel was alive and had something to do with dagger's existence after all, then there was just one thing for her to do. She had to get rid of him.

" _But how am I going to do that without being caught?"_ she thought as she grabbed her things and walked out of the class room. She was looking downward and was walking briskly down the hall. _"I'm probably going to need some help, but I can't risk telling anybody about this. They might report it to the space garrison, or even worse, my dad!"_

Angel was rounding a corner, her mind still preoccupied, so she wasn't paying attention as she ran right into someone, nearly sending her to the floor. But a pair of strong arms gripped her shoulders, catching her.

"Ugh, sorry, I-," Angel looked up only to see the familiar face of Jugglus Juggler.

"Hello again, miss. You just can't keep away from me can you?" he said with a smug smile releasing his grip on her shoulders.

Angel gave an annoyed sigh, "Don't flatter yourself Juggler. Now if you'll excuse me I-," Angel stopped mid sentence as she suddenly realized something. She couldn't take a chance of telling anybody about her secret because she doesn't know who to trust. But Juggler knew all about her little conquest to Adonis, and he never shared it with anyone (anyone that she was aware of anyway). He even knew about the little souvenir she brought back with her and he still kept quiet. As much as she hated to admit, it seemed like he was her best and only option at this point. But would he even agree to help her? Well it doesn't matter; she'll make him help her.

"Come with me," she stated bluntly grabbing his arm and pulling him down the hall.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" he protested as she pulled him along, surprised by how strong her grip was.

"I need your help with something," she said without stopping as she dragged him outside of the colloseum.

"Where are we going?" he asked still baffled by her actions.

"To my house," she answered firmly.

"Well, don't you think your rushing things a bit, I mean we just met a week ago," he joked unsure of her true intentions.

"Don't be stupid, I'll tell you what this is all about when we get there," she snapped.

When they arrived at her home Angel quickly briefed Juggler on the situation. The whole thing seemed so bizarre he wasn't sure if he even believed her. But if the whole thing was true, with Baliel possibly being involved, he figured he couldn't afford to ignore it. Besides, the fact that she came to him for help instead of his friend/rival Gai, it meant that this was his chance to try and outshine him.

"Okay, so explain to me again," he said as they walked into her apartment. "Just to be clear, you want me help you take that little monster that you brought back from Adonis and are currently harboring in your room, away from the land of light, because you believe it could possibly be possessed by the spirit of Baliel, your dad's arch nemesis who's been currently deceased for years, but is now back from the dead with some kind of wicked plot, and your parents don't know anything about it?"

"Uh,…yeah, that just about sums it up," she answered, surprised that she even told him that much. "But I'm not sure, it's just a hunch," she was beginning to wonder if it was wise to bring him into this.

"Well, where is that thing so we can get this over with. I do have other things do to besides helping strange girls hid possessed pets from their parents," he pointed out annoyingly.

"Whatever," she brushes off his comment as she goes to open her bedroom door. "He's in here."

They both look in her room from the door way, but Angel's shocked to see that the room is completely empty. She quickly barges in ripping open the closet, rummaging through it but finding nothing, and she then heads for the bed looking under it, tossing out a few random items, but still no sign of dagger, or whoever he was. She stands up flabbergasted, and looks from one side of the room from the other seeing nowhere else he could be.

"He's gone," she said barely above a whisper. She was so terrified and shocked that she didn't even notice that Juggler had fully entered the room and was now standing directly behind her. Her panic suddenly froze as she felt a pair of hands placed on her shoulders. Her whole body tensed as she felt his breath on the back of her neck as he whispered.

"To think that you went through this whole propaganda just to get me alone," he said in a creepy seductive voice.

Angel harshly spun around to face him pulling herself out of his grip.

"What?! You think I made all this up because you think I-!" she was abruptly cut off as Juggler grabbed the sides of her face and firmly pressed his mouth to hers, instantly sending shock waves through her entire body. He was kissing her! It took a moment for her senses to kick in, but when they did she pushed him away with all her strength. She used such force that he actually hit his back against the wall.

"You pervert! What do you think you're doing?!" she shouted enraged.

"Quit playing hard to get already!" he snapped stepping forward, "I knew you wanted me from the moment you first saw me. So stop fighting it and just enjoy it," he said grabbing her by the shoulders and trying to kiss her again.

Angel tried to push him away but his grip was stronger this time. He managed to press his mouth to hers again, but Angel quickly went to the extreme and kneed him hard right in the groin. Juggler let out a painful yell as he crumbled to the floor on his knees, hands to his groin. _"Boy, that must have hurt,"_ Angel thought as she watched him in his painful state. She was about to tell him off again when the last person she wanted to see at a time like this burst into her room.

"Angel, there's something I need to-!" Zero started as he burst into her room before freezing at the sight of his daughter standing over Juggler who was on his knees and grunting in pain as he had his hands over his private parts. Zero froze in place, but quickly looked to his daughter with anger evident on his face as he awaited an explanation.

"Uhh…" Angel started, trying to think of something good to say, "It's a long story."

 **I know I haven't updated in a while but please review and tell me what you all think. I know it seems like the story is kind of dragging right now, but it should pick up pretty soon. Thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

The next day

 _Angel's POV_

I walked down the main hall of the colloseum on the way to my class. I was very early, but I just had to get out of the house before my mom and dad woke up. I didn't think I would survive another one of our arguments after what happened last night. _"Uhg!"_ I groaned internallyas I recalled the previous night's events.

I thought I was done for when my dad walked in on me and Juggler, who by the way was a guy who had just had his pride and manhood scorned…and in more ways than one. The look that he gave me, which clearly showed what he thought was going on, scared me more than anything that I can remember. For a moment I thought we were both dead. First he would beat the living daylights out of Juggler, who he assumed had the nerve to take advantage of his sixteen year old daughter, who to his knowledge at least, was still a virgin. And then he would kill me for being stupid. This is what ran through my mind when my dad first walked in the door. And I'm sure it would have been the reality if I had not stepped in and gave him the first semi realistic story that came to my mind.

Not having time to think of something better, I simply told him that I had asked Juggler to come over to train with me. And knowing that it sounded weird to train here in the house instead of the colloseum, I told him that Victory's girls, Alexa and Victoria had been pestering Juggler and that this is the only place that we could train in private. And before you say anything, I realize how ridiculous the whole thing sounds, but give me a break, I only had ten seconds to think of it! I don't think my dad was totally convinced and I noticed he was still eyeing Juggler suspiciously, but he bought it enough to let it slide. This time.

I marched promptly down the hall on the way to my class room and anger was evident in every part of my being. I clutched the strap of my school bag that hung over my shoulder with such force I thought it would break. I was flaring pissed! I hissed through my teeth every time I thought back to what juggler tried to do to me last night. I'm not saying he was trying to rape me, but the way he forced that kiss still caused me to feel violated. Maybe I should have just let my dad know what happened so Juggler would get what he deserved. Wait no, that wouldn't work. Then he would find out the real reason I asked Juggler over. And I can't let him know the truth, which reminds me I still have no idea where dagger-or whatever that thing is went. There was no sign of him in my room and my door was closed all day so there was no way for him to get out. What if he escaped and never comes back? Well, come to think of it maybe things would be better this way.

I kept walking, prepared to kill anyone in my path, but someone had to make a dire mistake as I felt a subtle tap on my shoulder. Figuring it was a certain sword welding idiot that I was hoping to avoid; I harshly spun around with a clenched fist. I prepared to punch the doomed individual right in the eye as I said, "Why you pervert! I-!" I stopped myself with a look of shock as I realized the huge mistake I almost made. "Oh my gosh, Orb!" I exclaimed as I saw the stunned look on the Ultra's face. He eyed my fist that I was holding up, which he realized was going to make hard contact with his face. "Orb, sorry, I didn't know it was you," I said putting my fist down, crossing my arms and attempting to look casual.

"Well, I hope not," he said with a bit of a relieved smile, "I mean I never really saw myself as a pervert."

"Oh, that was just-I didn't mean-" I fumbled not wanting to explain the whole story, "Never mind. What brings you down here anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Not much, I was just delivering some paperwork to Master Taro's office," he said with a smile as he held up a closed folder.

"Oh, okay," I responded before shuffling on my feet awkwardly, not knowing where he wanted this conversation to go. I was about to excuse myself when he continued.

"Do you…want to…walk there with me?" he asked nervously, probably thinking it would blow up in his face. He sounded like he wasn't expecting me to except.

"Um…okay," I quickly agreed with little hesitation. What harm could walking with him do?

"Really?" he asked, my acceptance clearly surprised him. "Ok, let's go."

We made small talk as we headed over to Master Taro's office. It was still pretty early so no one else was around yet. It was just the two of us. And I was actually pretty comfortable with Orb. He seemed to be a good guy, which is more than I can say for his counterpart, who no matter how attractive he is, is still a smug bastard underneath. Wait, did I just call Juggler attractive? Oh my gosh, I have got to get a life!

We made our way to the door of Master Taro's office, and thinking no one was inside, Orb neglected to knock first and just opened the door. We were still talking when we got to the office, but when the door opened and we walked inside, I swear both of our jaws hit the floor at the site that greeted us. We thought Taro hadn't even gotten to his office yet, but not only was he there; he was standing in the middle of his office with his hands groping the waist of a strange woman. She had blue skin, purple hair and was wearing a tight black outfit. I covered my mouth to conceal a gasp as we watched the two kissing and making out hard. They were obviously unaware of our presence.

Orb and I continued to look on in shock at the sight, and only when I felt like I was going to be sick did Orb finally come to his senses and coughed into his fist awkwardly. This instantly got Taro and his lady friend's attention as they quickly broke apart and noticed us standing in the door with a look of horror on our faces. The lady with the blue skin didn't seem to be very phased by our presence, more like annoyed. Taro on the other was clearly very embarrassed as his face turned a bright red.

"Uhhh…th-this isn't what it looks like!" Taro exclaimed, clearly flustered. Apparently he hadn't considered anyone coming in at this time; otherwise he clearly would have locked the door. He glanced at his lady friend, who I assumed was a Twillohite from the look of her, and they both shared a look before staring back at us.

"It isn't?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I crossed my arms. Whenever someone say's "this isn't what it looks like," than that means it's exactly what it looks like. I mean, come on, they were in a full make out session!

The lady with the blue skin sighed hard as she said, "You're seriously going with that line Taro? Do you really think they're that dumb?"

"No! It's just…" Taro was at lost for words. He looked to Orb, who still seemed very stunned by the situation. "Could you please keep this between us? It's not something I want to get back to my parents." Taro gave Orb a pleading look.

"Uh..sure," Orb responded obviously feeling very uncomfortable about the whole thing.

"Wait, a second!" Taro's girlfriend shouted at him with hands on her hips. "Are you telling me that we've been dating for almost two decades, and you still haven't told your parents about it?"

Taro gave her a flustered look, as he scratched the back of his neck in guilt.

"Seriously Master Taro? I never thought you had it in you," I said sounding almost impressed. I always thought Ultraman Taro was a square or something, but maybe he was cooler than I thought.

"Uh, we better go," Orb said hastily while grabbing my arm, "Sorry about this Taro. I'll be sure to knock next time. Oh, and here are the forms you asked for yesterday," He said while holding out the papers for Taro to take. Taro stepped forward and took the papers cautiously, still probably worried that we wouldn't keep this to ourselves. Orb then pulled me out of the room as quickly as he could, before I had time to comment on my teacher's personal life any further.

 _Normal POV_

Taro breathed a deep sigh as the two left the room, closing the door behind them. He walked back to his desk and placed the folder with the papers on top of the pile that was already sitting there. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. He brought a hand to his face and wiped some sweat from his forehead. He leaned his hands on his desk, before hearing the door to his office being locked. He stood up and turned around to see Xena walking away from the door and towards him with intent.

"Sorry about that, Xena," He said sheepishly while scratching the back up his neck. She kept coming closer as he continued, "Next time I'll be sure to lock-" he was cut off as Xena grabbed the sides of his face and pressed a hard kiss to his mouth. It was open mouth and very heated and just when Taro started to get back into it, Xena pulled away, leaving him wanting more. Taro groaned at the absence of her mouth on his.

Stepping to the side of Taro's desk, Xena looked down at the pile of papers for a moment before knocking them all off onto the floor in one swift movement. Taro gave her a hard questioning look.

"What was that for?" he asked, obviously not pleased by her knocking all the stuff off his desk. She simply looked at him in innocence when he continued, "Those papers are very important! If any of them are lost-."

Taro was briskly cut off as Xena grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in front of the desk so that the back of his legs were against it. Taro looked at her in confusion by her actions and was about to protest when she placed a slow kiss on his mouth. Taro quickly forgot why he was mad as she pulled away again. She looked at him with mischief in her eyes as she placed her hands on his strong his chest.

"Tables can be useful for other things than just paperwork ya know," she said with a sly smile.

Taro quickly caught on to what she meant and gave a nervous smile as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Are you sure-?" he didn't have time to finish as Xena pushed him backwards onto the desk. Her force surprised him, but it was quickly replaced by pleasure as she got up on top of him. Her lips were connected to his again as she straddled his hips with her own. Taro's adrenaline spun out of control as he thought about what they were about to do and he soon forgot all about their little interruption.

" _I should come into work early more often,"_ Taro thought with a smirk.

After her little intimate visit with her long term lover Taro, Xena left his office after bidding him goodbye. She checked to make sure the coast was clear and then headed towards the back entrance of the building to avoid any of Taro's nosy students. She figured she wouldn't be doing Taro any favors if she let his students find out that their respected teacher was having a love affair with the soon to be queen of the planet Twilloh. Not that the Twillohites were an enemy to the land of light, in fact they were pretty close allies, but the relationship between her and the leader of the land of light's son would still probably be frowned upon.

The back entrance was pretty deserted without a single ultra in sight. Walking through the exit, Xena found herself in an equally deserted ally which was out of view from the busy streets. She reached to the side of her belt and pulled out what looked like a hand held communication device. She pressed a button in order to call her ship to come and pick her up, but just as she was about to, a dark cloud came out of nowhere and hovered over her. At the sudden darkness, Xena's first thought was that it was going to rain. But she quickly remembered that it doesn't rain in the land of light. Xena slowly looked up from her transmitter and furrowed her brow in confusion as she saw a mist of dark purple fog directly above the ally. But strangely the mysterious fog was only in the ally and nowhere else.

"What is this?" she asked with a frown. Panic then struck her as the darkness began to surround her, blocking her view from any exit. She head shot from side to side looking for an escape, but she froze as she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"Congratulations miss," an evil voice sneered, "You get the honor of being my first victim."

"What?" Xena spun herself around to see who was there, but she saw no one. She noticed the door to the exit that she had just walked out of and ran to it. But just as she was reaching for the handle to open it, it vanished into the thick purple mist that now completely surrounded her. Xena quickly backed up but froze as she backed up into something, or rather someone. She spun around and was met face to face with the most frightening pair of red eyes she had ever seen.

"Who are you?!" she shouted strongly though fear was evident in her eyes.

The red eyed figure laughed as he spoke, "Who am I, ha,ha, ha…I'm your worst nightmare. "

Just then he vanished and Xena took a cautious step back. She slowly began to reach for her laser gun that was strapped to her belt when she suddenly sensed a presence behind her. She snatched the gun out of its holster but was stopped when a strong hand with claws grabbed her by the wrist. The contact sent a forceful sensation throughout her body and she felt completely numb. She tried to move, but she couldn't, he had somehow restricted her movement. He continued to hold her by the wrist and even though her body was numb, she could still feel as his other claw took its place on her hip. Her heart rate sped up and her breathing quickened as the realization of what was about to happen suddenly struck her.

She cringed as her assailant's breath hit the back of her neck as he spoke, "I have acquired many new abilities due to my recent rebirth and before I use them against my enemy the Ultramen I wish to test them first. And it seems like you're elected."

"What are you talking about? What do you want with me?" she tried to sound firm but still her voice seemed to crack. Though she couldn't see his face she could tell he was smirking.

" Well, seeing as you're not going to be able to tell anyone I might as well let you in an my little plan. You see I plan on bringing great destruction to the land of light and to do that I need an army. And what better army could there be than one consisting of my very DNA," He told her with a sneer.

"What?" She said confused as to what he meant by that and why that would have anything to do with her.

"It will all be clear soon enough," he said before sending another kind of shock wave threw her body.

Xena let out a gasp before falling to the ground as everything went black.

Baliel stood over her unconscious form and laughed as he said, "I'm going to get to those Ultras in a way that will hurt them more than anything else, hahaha!"

It had been a long day and Taro had finished his classes and was preparing to go home. He was the last one there seeing as he had a lot of paper work to complete, but he was finally finished and was ready to go home. He walked out of the coliseum threw its main entrance like any other day, but after walking the first few feet out the door, he stopped as a strange feeling suddenly came over him.

"Something is not right," Taro said with a frown. A strange breeze filled the air that caused Taro to shudder. He then heard a faint echoing laugh fill the air. The evil laugh sent shivers down his spine as he turned around to see if he could pinpoint where it was coming from. "Who's there?!" Taro shouted as the laugh died down to a whisper. With his Ultra powers he could sense an evil presence in the midst, but from what?

Taro slowly turned around, closing his eyes as he did so, fearing what he might find. With clenched fists he opened his eyes and let out a startled gasp as he saw a body lying face down in front of the coliseum, which wasn't there before. He couldn't make out who it was in the dark, but as he got closer he could tell by the petite form that it was female. But when he got within a few feet of the body his heart sank in his chest as he realized that the woman had purple hair.

"No," Taro quickly fell to his knees in front of the body and frantically turned it over on to its back. "Xena!" Taro shouted in horror as his fears were confirmed. Taro pulled her into his arms and held her tightly as examined her for injuries. He saw that she had multiple bruises and scrapes on her face. She also had a cut lip which caused a bit of blood to drip from her mouth. She was breathing but very faintly.

"Xena, are you okay? Wake up!" Taro shouted frantically as he slightly shook her to try and get her to respond. Using his free hand, he felt all over her body to try and check for any other injuries. He stopped when he touched her upper leg, feeling something wet. He looked at his hand and saw that it was blood. When he didn't see any apparent injury that caused it, he then realized that there was only one other place that it could be coming from. Taro could feel his blood begin to boil as he realized what had happened. A single tear slipped down his face as every part of his being was overrun with anger. Taro's grip tightened on his girlfriend as he looked up from her and started shouting for help to anyone who could hear.

"Help! Somebody help! Please!"

 **I can't believe I haven't updated in over two months! But please, anyone who reads this, if you all would be so kind as to let me know what you all think I would really appreciate it. Thank you so much for reading and please, please review!**

 **P.S.**

 **For anyone who doesn't know who Xena is, she's my OC character from my other story "A New Species" so if you haven't checked that story out already, please do. Thank you and have a wonderful day!**


End file.
